Froststar's Sorrow
by Be Imaginable
Summary: This is the story of the legend of Froststar. My story, that I've always wanted to share. It's based on a TRUE story and I really hope you enjoy it, and feel what/and how I felt with my clan. It takes place in Disney's Toontown, the online game. But I truly hope you enjoy it, and understand what I went through. I usually think of this story with the song Daylight (Maroon 5). ENJOY
1. Chapter 1-True name of 'Blizzard'

The sun rose high in the sky, as a sky blue she-cat with white paws, and tail tip padded out from a few clump of ferns on the far side of the clearing.

I gazed around wildly at my new clans' camp.

"This is it! The day I become Frost_star." _I gave a cunning grin, outstretching my long claws across the fresh grass. This truly was... It.

I then decided to head on over to Toon Valley, considering it was the place where all leaders went to advertise.

I stalked out, slowly at first, then sped up the hard stone, that led to the main center of Toontown Central. The crowd was bigger than usual. Dogs, cats, Rabbits, Bears, almost every animal zooming off in every direction, calling out. "School! Two more girls, and three boys needed!" Or, "Prom! Second building on Silly Street!"

I then wondered what my clan would be named, and that it had to be suitable.

_Hmm…_

I gazed down long and hard at my snow-like paws.

_Snowyclan? No, no. They already have that…_

I knew I wanted a clan name that stuck out, not too bright, but clear enough to see, and draw attention. Glancing up at the hot, mid-day sky I let my gaze rest over the clouds, that spun rapidly in slow circles.

They were some strange looking clouds, a few dots, that dappled the sky.

_Wow… Kind of looks like a Blizzard… Wait… That's it!_

Purring in delight I decided.

_That's the name… Blizzardclan!_

I then began to freely explain the new clans' name, in a thought or bubble.

Not many warriors were out, but it was worth it! The bubble said, 'Warriors! Blizzardclan! New, strong, loyal! Wolves too! Join!' It wasn't too bad, as I sat through the musty crowd, while more barks, and yaps rang through the air.

What seemed like hours had passed, when something caught my eye at the edge of the clearing. A light blue cat, which stood for 'white' in warriors code, had padded up on the opposite side from my corner. She gazed at me for a moment, before a bubble appeared which said, 'Blizzardclan! New, and strong! Wolves as well! Join!'

_Wait a minute!_

Fury rose inside of me, as I recalled the glance she gave me.

_She stole my own name! How on earth is that even possible!_

Lashing my tail in rage, I raced over to the frail she-cat, and yowled scornfully. "What do you think _you're _doing!?" "Me? Oh nothing… Just adv. Got a problem?"

"No question is… HAVE _YOU _GOT A PROBLEM!" I spat, coming to stand only tail-lengths from her face.

"Well excuse me! I have no problem at all…"

"Oh really? Then what's with the name?"

The she-cat looked oddly puzzled. "What… Name?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID! You stole my clan's name!"

After the cat didn't reply after several heartbeats, I continued. "Yeah, I totally knew it! You stupid furball! GET YOUR OWN CLAN NAME! Or wait, no... GET A LIFE! Can't believe you have to _take _one, because you're too darn dumb to think of one on your own!"

The leader looked slightly offended, as she slunked back a few paces. "I don't know what you're talking about… YOU STOLE MINE!"

_Oh come on!  
_I thought hastily, knowing she wasn't gonna give in easily.

"Look just… BACK OFF!" I screeched, pure hatred burning in my eyes. She was nothing but a kp (Kittypet.)

"Looks like you'll never be a real leader…" I flashed at her.

"Hold on just a moment! You can't accuse me of something! Blizzardclan was mine first!" "Oh I'm sure it was…" "NO REALLY!" The white cat now gaining some courage, rose up to my height. "I was here _way _longer than you."

"Oh and now you bring that up?" I smirked, flicking my tail In pride.

"NO!"

A yowl sounded from behind me, as a cream cat stalked up. "Geez! Stop your fighting!" Both me, and the demented leader stared dead at the cat, quite shocked from her appearance. "Now… What seems to be the problem?"

I didn't waste a moment, springing to my paws, and declaring. "That retorted leader stole my clan's name! And she knows it!"

The cream cat nodded calmly, then turned towards the young white she-cat, who sat straight up. "And your point is?"

"Um… Well… I think she stole my clans' name…"

I rolled my eyes.

_Such a kp. Can't even talk straight…_

"Alright, well the way I see it, is you _both _have to change your names."

"WHAT!?" We both protested.

"Yup… That's the only way…" The cream went on, flicking her tail calmly, as if nothing had hardly happened, except for another arising day.

"But…" I stopped dead in my sentence, then yowled the end pieces. "I TOTALLY HAD IT FIRST!" The cream said nothing, but sighed. "You're acting like children…"

I stepped back in alarm, from the smart remark.

_Come to think of it… She's right._

Smoothing out my fur, I added. "So? What's your name?" The cream looked quite puzzled. "What?" "Yeah… You know your name?" The she-cat took a small breath before continuing. "My name's Outcast." (I think… ._. Sorry, can't quite remember…)

"Oh."

The cream she-cat then took charge. "What's your name?"

"Froststar."

She then turned towards the white leader. "And yours?" "Arcticstar." "Wow, what a pathe-" I began, but was cut off, from the sharp glare of the cream cat.

_Pathetic name…_

I finished silently, although I knew, no one heard. But in my opinion, it truly was! How would warriors even know what the Arctic looked like? I shook the question from my head, knowing it wasn't gonna easily be answered.

"Well… Hope you find good names for your clans." Outcast began, as she strodded away from both me, and the still dazed looking leader.

I gave Arcticstar one last glare, before running to catch up with Outcast.

_Maybe she'll join?... She seems to be a good warrior._

"Hey Outcast!"

As if the she-cat knew what I was going to ask, she turned to look dead at me. "No, I will not join your clan."

Biting my tongue in surprise, I decided to change the subject. "Uh… No? I was gonna ask for your help… On… On… Deciding a better name."

"Name for what!" She flashed.

Now quite irritated, I remarked. "The clans' name…"

"Oh… Sure! I'm always good with clan names!"

_Oh, now you tell me!_

I didn't dare say it aloud, but waited as she began to think. "Um… Let's see… Rising Dawn clan?" I didn't even have time to think about it, knowing I was sticking with Blizzard either way. _I _had been the one to come up with it. "Nah… Too original." "Um… Moonlit forest clan?"

_Nice but… Nope. It's gonna be Blizzard._

"Um… No."

"Ok um… How about?..." The she-cat waited for a couple more moments, before continuing. "That's all I've got." "What!? But you said you were great with clan names!"

"I know… But I can't really think of some at the moment…" She confessed. "Oh uh… Why don't I just keep Blizzardclan?" I slowly mentioned. "What! No! You both have to pick new names." "Yeah but, trust me… I saw her look straight at me, and steal my own name! I mean… Why couldn't she had just picked her own!" I scowled, scaring the stoned floor with my claws. The cream crossly, flicked her tail at Arcticstar. "She seems to be getting along fine…" I turned to see the new Arcticclan appear above her head.

"Wow, I'd never renamed the clan after my name."

"Yeah…" Surprised at the confession she had given, I add oddly. "So… Would… Well… Do…" I sighed, before continuing. "Do you have a clan?"

"What no. I'm a rogue." "Oh…" I mewed gloomily.

_So much for trying…_

Suddenly a whisper appeared saying, 'Wanna be allies?' It came from another leader named Darkstar.

"Huh? Who's Darkstar?" Realizing I had spoken aloud, I quietly back away from Outcast, and spotted a bluish tom across the clearing, staring at me with a slight look of sympathy.

"Uh… Sure?" I added slowly, coming to stand beside him, through the vast crowd.

"Good. How big it is?"

The question took me by surprise, as I hardly knew how to put it in words. Gazing down at my paws, I slowly admitted. "It's not very big… It's just getting started…"

"Oh?..."

As I gazed down at my paws even harder, thinking they were gonna burst in flames any minute, I then turned to look at his, broad, well-groomed blue paws. _Nice…_ I commented silently. I looked up to see him gazing down at me with a feeling I couldn't describe.

"Maybe… I could… Join?" He slowly spoke.

Perking my ears in surprise, I asked. "Can leaders do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, can they?"

I purred in delight, suddenly feeling a burst of affection for the young tom. "Sure! Meet here?" "Ok." And with that, he leaped down into the musty grass, waved his tail in farewell, then disappeared down the blackened hole.


	2. Chapter 2-New Life

The sun still shown down onto the barren land, as I waited for one of the first warriors of Blizzardclan. I now sat beside Outcast, who gazed out wildly at the different colors, and types of animals. "Wow that's uh… Big crowd."

"Yup… Like when is it never?" I added, bored out of my mind.

"Well don't worry. Soon there'll be some warriors for you to snag along with." I sighed, thankful for the high spirits of Outcast, but knowing soon I might never see her again. "You sure you can't join? I mean… You're a really great warrior to have, I think…"

Her gaze slowly met mine. "Frost… I just can't." "Why not!" I blurted, desperate for someone to come, and help start the clan with me.

"Hey, you said you've got one warrior… That, um… Darkstar right?" "Yeah… But he's not you, now is he?" I challenged.

"No, I guess not."

Suddenly, out of nowhere I spotted a small cream kit, racing through the crowds. "Any clans?" Gasping, I darted off, pushing through the crowd, until reaching the small creamy fluff. "Uh…"

_Ok… Act cool… Your cool FROSTY!_

"Yes… Wanna join… Blizzard?"

"Ooh! Nice name!"

Just then, I turned to see the same old scrawny leader earlier. "I know it's a nice name… That's why it's my clans' name."

A mixture of feelings boiled inside of me, rage, and complete hatred.

"IDIOT! WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME!"

"What are you talking about?" Arcticstar protested, making a puzzled face.

_She's trying to pull it off! Clever… But not too clever!_

"Yeah… I mean even your name… It should be Northclan or something… You don't belong here. Dang, you don't even have a clan!"

The white leader, looked straight at me. "I can't believe you just said that! You have nothing either!" "I do too…"

I knew I was half lying, but I wanted to prove myself. "Outcast has joined _my _clan, and will probably NEVER join yours." I had almost forgotten the kit was even there, as she squealed excitingly. "Ooh! I wanna join Froststar!" Smirking, I flicked my tail. "Come."

As we padded back through the crow, I wanted to explain to the kit, that I had been the one to come up with the name.

"Um… You see… She was just jealous of our name-" And I did express _our._ "So… She just randomly took it."

"Wow, she's so dumb."

"Yeah, a total kp!" I hissed, lashing my tail in triumph.

"Kp? What's that?"

Quite shocked from the question, I stammered. "Oh uh… You don't know what a kp?" The kit looked down at her paws. "Um… Do I have to?" Silence split the air, as I locked my gaze onto her. "Um… Not exactly but… A kp means… Kittypet…" "Oh…" The kit still looked puzzled, until she admitted. "What's a kittypet?"

"Um… Never mind that. Come… Meet Outcast."

I then remembered she wasn't apart of my clan!

_DANG IT! WHAT AM I GONNA TELL HER!_

"Outcast meet… Um… What _is _your name?" "Oh uh… Alex."

_WHAT!?_

Not a moment too soon, when the whisper from Outcast came up, as the same answer. _'WHAT!?'_

"Um… That's not a warrior name…" I explained. This time, Outcast stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you even _read _Warriors?" The kit nodded. "Yup!" "Name a book." I inquired, quite wary with the young kit. "Uh… Out in the Wild? Something like that, I haven't read them in a while."

"Name another." Outcast urged.

"Um… Ice and Fire."

_Ugh! Fire goes first… But that's close enough._

Another whisper appeared awkwardly. '_If she read Into the Wild, then she's bound to know what the word kittypet means… FIREPAW WAS ONE HIMSELF! The whole thing is based on kittypets in the first book.'_

I didn't reply, only facing the fact that… She was right.

"Um… Let's wait for Dark." I decided, wanting to express the amount of warriors I had. "Who's Dark?" The kit asked curiously. "Another warrior…" "OOH!"

Then an idea formed in my mind, like a spider, forming its' own web.

"Hey… Why don't you make a warrior." "Do I have to? I mean… Why can't I just stay as this?" The kit protested. "Because… It's simple… That's not a warrior name… Not even a kit." Probably figuring she had no idea what the word 'kit' meant, I was bound to keep her. I needed more warriors than ever! "How about…" I began, as Outcast put in. "Mossfeather?" The kit didn't reply, and probably I guessed the answer was no. "Crackedstone?" "No, there's already a Crackedstone." Outcast explained.

"Oh…"

_There is?_

I wondered carelessly, as Outcast began naming more names.

"Fogrush? Cloudswirl? Rottenpath?"

I was in the mood for… Something spicy, like fire.

"How about Scarletblossom?" "OOO! I'll be that!... Wait… How do you spell it?"

I sighed, then thought it in bubble. "Wait! I'll be right back… Getting pencil, and paper!" After she was gone, both me and Outcast just stared at each other. "Do you think we should keep her? She's nothing but a kp herself!"

Sighing, I confessed. "You're right! YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" But I didn't want to decline now, not after the fight with Arctic, figuring I had won.

"Let's just give her a chance…"

Suddenly over the lands a slate blue cat padded up. "Hi! What clan is this?"

Slightly gasped from the appearance, I replied. "Blizzardclan." The cat looked quite confused. "But… I thought that was Blizzardclan over there?" The cat pointed towards the demented leader once more. "Nope, she stole our own name… Trust me." "Yeah…" I felt a mixture of feelings for Outcast, after she had bribed me to change names, she had finally parted on my side. "Oh well… Why don't we teach her a lesson." The cat lashed its' tail across the clear blue sky. "Uh… No. She won't do no harm." Outcast put in.

_It wouldn't hurt, to rough her up a bit…_

I thought, slyly.

"Well… What's your name?" I asked nervously.

_Please let it be a good one…_

Glancing at Scarletblossom I knew I didn't want it to be like her…

_Alex! What a name!  
_"Cindermoon." The cat replied simply.

"NICE NAME!" Outcast exclaimed.

"Yeah… I like it… It suits you." I continued, while Scarlet yelped. "Be right back, gonna make SCARLETBLOSSOM!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever…"

"Who was that?" Cinder asked suddenly.

"Oh uh… She's a new member… Needs lots of experience." "I see…" Cinder gave a curt nod, before continuing. "Hey uh Frost?" Outcast mewed sheepishly.

"Yeah?" "Could I… Join… But as another warrior?"

I couldn't believe I even heard the words! Outcast! Joining _my _clan! "Of course! I… I thought you'd never ask…"

"Thanks, I'll be right back." "Kai."

I soon realized Blizzardclan was growing. Sprouting out of the ground, and ready for a new life.

_Yeah… I can tell this is gonna be great!_


	3. Chapter 3-Nutty Hills

The sun still shone high, as I finally got the idea of going to camp.

"Alright, once Scarlet gets back, we'll go to camp." I announced. "Finally!" Cindermoon cheered, rising to her paws, and arching her back in an enormous stretch.

Before you knew it, a cat charged over the hills. "I'm here, I'm here!"

"Good, you're-" I stopped dead in my sentence, as I gazed at the royal blue cat. "Blue? Really? Oh my gosh! YOU'RE SCARLET! That's like a brand of red, and orange!"

"So? I thought I could be blue!" She protested, flicking her tail in an irritably way. "Ugh! Fine! But to me… I'll at least take black." Royal blue in Warrior mode, usually meant Black, since it only came once a year, that is… Halloween we used Blue. Considering I was blue myself, but I wasn't black. "Alright, let's head out." Outcast had returned as a periwinkle cat with lime feet, named Lizardmask, which I thought was pretty cool, and ironic. Padding down through the musty grass, and onto more cobblestone, we took off at full speed down the lane. (Punchline to be exact.)

I raced ahead, glancing back every few moments to see if they were keeping pace, and it was no surprise that they were. Brushing through tainted grass, and slipping through small spaces between mailboxes, and down a secret corridor.

It felt like a true dream, on where I was at. Racing down the streets, small, but loyal clan at my heels, as the wind flourished through my fur, I knew it couldn't get better, or possibly worst!  
We rounded another sharp corner, and into another tunnel, that led out to the wooden floors, of Donald's Dock.

"Come on, Back to Playground." I announced, slipping into the black hole below, and onto the salty deck at the new playground.

Clouds hung heavy in the sky, but did that matter?

What mattered was getting to the new camp.

I sped off down the short ramp, and onto the soggy grass below, and into the last tunnel, and into Chip and Dales Acorn Acres. But for short CAD.

I waited patiently, as they all piled out, and sat up. "So… What district is ours?" Lizard asked. "Good question. Anyone have any ideas?" I admitted.

"What about Funnyfield?" Cindermoon piped. "Nah… Riverclan owns it…" I replied, as something caught my eye. The specific name for Blizzardclan's territory.

"What about Nutty Hills? It's usually quiet there, and no one's claimed it." "Yeah, that's agreeable." Lizard agreed.

"Then Nutty Hills it is!" I slipped into the dark hole once more, that led to the new camp.

Gazing around wildly, I purred with glee.

_Finally! The beginning of a __new __clan!_

The others soon appeared over the horizon, and joined me in the center. "We're quite small at the moment…" Cindermoon commented.

I nodded, but I knew it wouldn't bring me down. "Well, I'll go back and adv!" "Not again!" Lizardmask pleaded. "We just got here!" "Yeah…" Scarlet put in. "Alright… But I'll leave soon, mm'kai?" "Deal." Silence consumed the camp, but only to be broken by Lizardmask's soft mew. "Do we have a Med?" "Ha! A Med she says… What do you think?" I flashed at her. "Oh uh… I was kind of good with med stuff in the past… From my old clan." Curiosity got the best of me. "What clan were… You from?" "Oh, Windclan. But… They don't treat us fairly. Always saying mean things, and doing rude emotions… So… I left em." Wide eyed, I went on. "What like… Now?... Like… Right now? Like… W-When?" "Just now…" She confessed, a slight disappointment in her voice. "Oh…"

_Idiot! Now, why did I have to ask!?_

"Um… Sure, you can Med. I'm sure you'll be a great Med!"

"Thanks…" And with that, she turned to go, only to stop once more. "Wait… Where's the med den?"

"Oh uh…"

I had almost forgotten to mark the new dens. "Um…" Before I could say _anything, _Lizard spoke up. "Can I make the dens? I know some good spots!"

I nodded my approval, as she raced around the place, assigning the dens.

"Ok, the den on the left side of the Donald's Dock tunnel will be the Warriors den. And half way in the middle of that, nearest to the Minigolf tunnel will be the Elders'. While on the left side of the Minigolf will be the apprentices, and in the middle we'll cut it, to make The Medicine Den. While on the other side of the abandoned tunnel, will be the Nursery, while the other side in the huge field will be the Warriors den."

_Simple… But where's my den?_

I decided to keep it to myself, as I padded to the right side of the small balcony in the center of the playground. "This will be high rock, while the right sided hill will be the fresh kill pile." "Good enough." Lizard called, making her way towards her new den.

"Um, ma'am?" A mew sounded from behind me.

"Yes , Cindermoon?"

"May I take Scarletblossom, and hunt?"

"Sure, we could us the new prey, as to restock the fresh kill pile, for the first time!" She nodded, while leading Scarlet away.

I watched as the clan blossomed with activities, as I sat silently on the hills.

_Nutty Hills, what a grand place for Blizzardclan…_

I thought, when a new name tag appeared over the lands. "Huh? Who's Yellow cat?" I turned to see a golden furred cat standing at the entrance tunnel to Donalds Dock. "There you are!"

"Huh?..." I was slightly stunned, while frightened. A tom couldn't just barge in, and protest 'there you are' it was downright unnatural.

"Who… Who are you?" I stammered slowly, narrowing my eyes for a better view.

"Me? Who do you think I am!"

He was strange, while somewhat familiar, then it hit me.

"Wait…"

_Oh my gosh… That's DARKSTAR!_


	4. Chapter 4-Leopardshard

**Hope you guys like it so far! Gonna try to continue, even during the week. And remember this story is TRUE ^^! ENJOY!**

I stared in astonishment at the yellow furred tom. "You're… Darkstar?"

_But how!?... I must have forgotten!_

The tom snorted in disgust. "Can't believe you left me." But something shocked me, all the way through, to the tip of my tail. His voice had a tone of sympathy instead of anger, and hatred. But… Why?

"Um… I…-"

There was nothing more to do, except apologize.

"I am… Every so sorry…"

"That's ok, I did take quite awhile…" The tom shifted his paws in the dirt, and scuffed up dust, but do you think I really cared? He actually admitted that he was late… That was all that mattered.

"Well… Welcome. Since you're here now, you can meet some fellow clanmates." I flicked my tail, and padded across the clearing. As I swiftly glided across the grassy plains, I was quite shocked that he had come to walk beside me. Usually clanmates let the leader lead the way, as they strolled on behind. Something mystical was with this cat. Something I had never felt before… But why couldn't I figure it out!? I knew something was special with him… And I definitely wanted to break the silence.

"So… What's your name?"

"Leopardshard." He replied casually.

"Nice name… Normally others don't choose leopard… But… You… Did." I finally managed to get out, he didn't look a least bit offended. "Yeah… Just thought I could brighten things up."

"Oh, well that's nice." As we finally reached the herb scented den, Lizardmask looked up in surprise. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Leopardshard… Remember? He was that Darkstar leader, that wanted to join." "Oh yeah! We merely forgot about you…" Silence gripped the air, from Lizard's comment.

_Uh yeah… I think we've established that._

"Well, you can meet Cindermoon, and Scarletblossom when they get back from hunting." "Oh cool…" He didn't sound too thrilled, but I think he meant it. As we padded back out to the center of camp, yowls rang out through the camp randomly.

"Scarlet! Get back here! SCARLETBLOSSOM! OMG!"

I turned to see, Scarletblossom rushing out of the Minigolf, with Cindermoon hard on her heels. "Is that them?" Leopardshard asked, quite confused.

"Uh…"

_Yep, that's them alright._

I raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Cindermoon stopped panting, while Scarlet just flew by me like I wasn't even there.

"Scarlet… She… She…" She took a couple breaths before continuing. "Scarlet claimed she caught a deer." "A deer!?" Leoapard blurted. I gave him a slight glare, signaling. 'I will handle this.'

"SCARLETBLOSSOM!" I screeched, turning towards her. I padded up calmly, narrowing my icy blue eyes. "A deer?... Really?" "Yup!" She exclaimed without reason. "Then, where is this… Deer!" I spat, circling her, with claws unsheathed. "I put it in the fresh kill pile." I shook my head in frustration. "Scarlet first off, We are cats… We do not hunt… _Deer. _And second I expect you to stop, when a clanmate his yowling, not mine, not Lizard's, but _your _name! And third… You do not _put _the deer _in _the fresh kill pile, you put it _on _the fresh kill pile, since it is… a _pile._"

She cocked her head, quite confused. "What?"

"Did you get any of that!?" I exploded, taking another pace closer.

"Uh… Wait… So we can't hunt deer?"

I smiled sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Silence broke through the air, and the only sounds that were ringing, were the bird song in the trees, and maybe a slight wind gust over the plains. "Uh… Well… Technically yes, since I caught one…" "Ugh! Can't you do anything right!?" "What do you mean…" The young she-cat flinched slightly from the harsh tone, but I didn't care. She needed to learn.

"Maybe you could go, and pick herbs with Lizardmask… I'm sure she'll need some…" I finished, before yowling the name of the med.

In seconds she was by my side. "Yes?" "Take Scarletblossom, and show her how to pick herbs." "Wait… _show _her? Like an apprentice?" Lizard flashed, whisking her tail across the pale blue sky. "Yup, there's simply no other way…"

"Very well…" Without anymore argument, they were gone.

"AND DO IT RIGHT!" Cindermoon called after them.

"Cinder hush! With Lizardmask with her, I'm sure she'll learn a lesson or two."

The young warrior still didn't seem convinced.

"Well… That was a rather nice greeting." Leoaprdshard spoke up, the first time in a while. I hardly even knew he was there, he already fits in.

"Oh uh… Sorry. Cindermoon, meet Leopardshard, Leoaprdshard, meet Cindermoon. Happy? Happy." I sat down, curling my palem blue tail around my snowy white paws.

"We need more warriors… We're hardly anything, I mean… What if someone attacks, or ambushes us." Cinder piped. "I agree, I'll be back soon."

"Wait you!? But we need a leader!" Leopard exclaimed.

I nodded, then flicked my tail towards Cinder. "I guess for now, you're in charge. But don't think your special like deputy or anything, got it?"

She dipped her head solemnly. "I will do my best."

"Good…" I gazed at Leopard, Cinder, then Leopard again. He still had the same spark of amusement in his eyes, that I couldn't explain.

_Who is he?... He's not just… Some warrior in my clan… He's… Something more…_

The clouds slightly parted, revealing a blast of sunlight on his pelt, that was irresistible. Looking away, and shaking my head from the image, I leaped down, and away from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5-It's only the Beginning

**Hey guys! Sorry if I made so much mistakes in the past. Gonna try to fix that, but for now, here's part 5! I was writing this part to the song of Forbidden Friendship. Really brought back memories ; ;!**

Padding through the crowd, and back into my same spot, it felt like I hadn't moved at all.

_Dang, it takes a lot to be a leader…_

It didn't matter, I had started this clan, and I wasn't gonna end it so soon, or possibly ever. I sat, with the same distinct bubble over my head, and waited for what felt like hours. All I basically ever saw was the bubbles, and figures of the normal toons, that flashed by me in a hurry for new members to this, and that.

Sighing I lied down finally, wondering what could possibly be happening back at camp. Was Leoaprdshard getting along with the others? Or did Scarletblossom catch another deer? There were so many worries!

Suddenly a dog came up beside me. "Can I join?"

_Like I'd say no…_

There hardly were any warriors these days.

"Read warriors?" "Yep!" The dog replied quickly. Even though I thought it was a waste of time, I decided to ask. "Name a book."

"Into the wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets-" "Alright! Yes, yes… You passed." I sat up, thinking of anymore questions needed. "Um… Name?"

The dog was silent for a moment, before asking. "Wait, I gotta create a new warrior?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Alright!... I'll be right back!"

"Huh? WAIT!" But before I could even fit it in, the dog was gone.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "He could come back as anything! Like… Fireheart… Or… Bluestar!" Sighing I waited once more.

Wasn't long before another cat came padding up. "Can I join?" "Sure." I mewed simply, guessing he must be a warrior, from the size, and color.

"Name?"

"Sabertooth."

"Not bad." I commented, knowing now I had almost commented on every name I heard of.

We waited for a while longer, when another Bright red cat came up. "Blizzardclan? Can I join?" "Sure… What's your-" The young she-cat cut me off, explaining. "Rosepaw. I need a mentor."

_Ooo! An apprentice! We could use one of those…_

I started thinking of the perfect name, and perfect mentor for her…

_Leopard maybe?... No… Um… Lizard? No she wouldn't wanna be med… Well?... I haven't even asked her…_

Not too soon, a rabbit came trudging up.

"Eww warriors! Gross!"

"GET A LIFE! AND STOP BOTHERING OURS!" I spat, but the rabbit only continued. "Eww! GET AWAY!" "Wow… You must be that desperate for our lives…" I remarked calmly, the rabbit then zipped off. _Probably got offended…_

I smirked, as a light blue cat trudged up. "Here I am! The dog… That joined!"

"Oh…"

_All I care is for the name…_

"Um… Your name?"

"Windfrost."

"Not bad actually…" I continued to sit there, waiting for any new members, when I realized it had been too long.

Just as I was about to leave, another cat came trudging up.

"Can I join? Yes I do read warriors. My name is Snowstorm."

_How original…_

"Sure…" I sighed simply. "Alright I'll tell you all when to tp."

Slipping back through the black hole, and teleporting back to CAD.

I darted across the plains, eager to get into Minigolf. Blizzardclan was finally gonna have more warriors, and for once, and apprentice! As if I soared over the river, and glided through the tunnel, I skidded to a halt and whispered to each of them. '_TP'._

In a blink of an eye, they all piled out. Sabertooth, Windfrost, Rosepaw, and Snowstorm. "Good, this way into camp." I held my tail, and head high, padding into camp, and meeting the gaze of the others. Gossip began to ring out throughout the camp, but this time… They were all excited. "Whoa… Look at all of them." "There's so many." "Nice names."

"Welcome to Blizzardclan!" I announced.

Rosepaw took off at full speed, leaping through the waters, to stand beside Leopardshard. "Whoa! Hi! I'm Rosepaw!" She then scurried over to Cindermoon before he even had time to reply.

I purred in amusement at the young apprentice, as the others cautiously made their way over.

I watched from a far distance, as they all collided, like a new clan… No… Something more… A new family, had been made.

Rosepaw bounced up and down, while Sabertooth was spreading news about his old battle scars from the past, while Snowstorm was asking Lizardmask the details on the clan. I suddenly felt wary, like I was being watch, when a twig snapped behind me. I turned to see Windfrost standing there. "Well? Aren't you gonna reunite with the clan?"

"They're nice, but I'd like to talk… With you."

Hi eyes shone with a new born sympathy, as I watched him trek forward. "Isn't this great…" He meowed, resting his gaze over the few cats that bonded.

_Huh?_

He sounded like he was leader, or… Something more, than just a warrior.

"Uh, yeah. It is great…"

I stared at Lizardmask, remembering how we had come to known each other. Purring in delight, as I recalled the stubborn Arcticstar, but I knew… She didn't have a clan like this. Not a Cindermoon, or Leopardshard, or a bouncy, and excited Rosepaw… She had possibly nothing, but who was I… To comment on that? I had a clan… Blizzardclan… And something more than that… True warriors, True friends…. Who would stick by your side, and protect the new and growing life… Of the Blizzard that swirled around us.

"We are Blizzardclan…" I whispered softly to myself. "And it's only the beginning…"


	6. Chapter 6-Deputy of Blizzardclan

**Hey guys! It's me again! Hope the story is interesting! And may I remind you… It's just getting started! I'm telling ya, the good part's coming up fast! So keep reading, and I'll keep typing! ^^**

By the end of the day, everyone had begun to settle in, and gotten use to their tasks, hunting the usual, and we also had another recruit… A kit. Cloudkit.

The ginger kit had already begun to fit in just fine.

I now gazed down at my clan below, perching high upon the high rock, as the wind slightly shifted every now and then. "From this day forth you will be known as Rosepaw! Your mentor…" The crowd gazed wide eyed, murmuring ever few heartbeats. "Leopardshard!" The young tom stepped forward, holding his head high. "It will be an honor ma'am." "I'm sure it will be." I purred, turning back to Rosepaw. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, gazing at the cheering crowd, which now chanted her name. "Rosepaw! Rosepaw!"

Pride shown deep within me, but I didn't mind, knowing it was a good thing…

Leaping down, I picked up a blackbird, and carried it over to the sandy hollow. Perking my ears, I couldn't help but listen to the young pair of Mentor, and Apprentice which setted off into the Minigolf. "So what do you wanna do first? Hunting or Fighting?" The apprentice glowed with gratitude. "Do I really get to pick?!" The tom nodded, as the disappeared moments later.

I watched them go in silence, as a small breeze swept across the waters, churning them in a rhythm like pattern. A mew suddenly sounded from behind me. "You did good Froststar." I turned to meet the gaze of Cindermoon.

"I know I did… Leo will be a great mentor for Rose."

"You know… You still have to pick a deputy for this clan… It can't survive long without one." I knew what Cinder was saying was true. She wasn't bribing me to pick her… She was giving natural advice.

"Very well. I shall announce the new deputy of Blizzardclan once Leo, and Rose return from training." She gave a brisk nod, before turning, and padding away to give the big news.

Murmers rang throughout the air, excited, yet suspenseful. "Wonder who it'll be…" Sabertooth ventured. "Could it possibly be me?" Snowstorm put in. "I think it's gonna be Cindermoon, all the way." Lizard's voice rose above them all, to a chorus. "Yeah! Cinder! Cinder! Cinder!"

I purred in delight.

_No Snow… It's not you… But Lizard… And the rest of ya… It is… Cindermoon._

I had known right from the start who the right deputy of Blizzardclan was… The one with bright, yet ravishing spirits. Always loyal to the clan, and ready for anything that comes ahead.

I gazed up at the last streak of dawn, turning the sky a lively blood color… Wondering what lay ahead.

Before you knew it, Leopardshard, and Rosepaw had returned and now carried two voles, and a mouse, good enough for the clan to last them a day or so. As I climbed the high rock, my head and tail held high, I knew that my choice couldn't be wrong!

_Cinder's the one… The one true deputy!_

I turned to see the clan, once more buzzing about the deputy.

"Quiet! Everyone quiet!" I yowled, raising my tail, as the clearing fell silent.

"As you all know this is an exciting moment… For both Blizzardclan, and… All of us… Together…" Yowls of agreement rang high and low, in desperation for the dept. "But now… It is time for the announcement of Blizzardclan's new deputy!..."

"It's Cinder…" Windfrost commented, loud enough for even me, myself to hear.

_You are so right…_

I thought with a sly smirk. Staring up at the bold face of the moon, I proudly announced.

"From this day forth… The deputy… Of Blizzardclan… Is… CINDERMOON!"

The young warrior looked awfully surprised, even through the choruses, and whispers about her. _Maybe she hadn't noticed?_ I thought, as she took a few cautious paces forward. "It'll be the greatest honor! I'll defend Blizzardclan… Even at the cost of my life!"

That's what I liked to hear… Such loyalty in one sentence…

"Thank you Cindermoon, I'm sure all of us will never doubt your loyalty."

Cheers surrounded the night sky, as Cindermoon proudly held her gaze. "CINDERMOON! CINDERMOON!"

I couldn't help but feel a burst of pride, and affection for the young warrior. After all, she deserved it.

_Hmm… What if Cindermoon ever died in battle… Or… I hadn't even found Cindermoon… Who would be deputy next?_

I eyed Windfrost a moment longer before continuing my thought.

_Nah! Just think positive. I'm glad she joined Blizzardclan… This is truly where she belongs._

I leaped down, watching as cats all colors and sizes surrounded her. "I knew it!" "You'll be a great deputy!" "I ain't ever doubting you!"

I watched, while the night began to drift away, and dawn began to streak the horizon, as Cindermoon boldly padded to my side.

"Frost? Don't you think it's time for patrols?" "Patrols? Yes. You're deputy aren't you? You're the one who assigns em." She flicked her tail with acknowledgment. "You're right. Sorry…" Dipping her head, she left me alone by the high rock, as I gazed at Leo and Rose, making their way across the old bridge. "How about we try some fighting today, shall we?" "You bet!" The young apprentice squeaked, darting ahead, and vanishing down the tunnel.

_Hmm… Maybe that's what I'll do… Watch the training session._

Picking my way across the open ground, and over the stoned bridge, and into the tunnel I soon knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

Returning on the other side, I immediately caught sight of the two sharing moves.

"How about this one?" Rosepaw boasted, gliding under his belly, scaring ever so slightly, racing out on the other side, and leaping down onto his shoulders, making him collapse to the forest floor. Clearing his throat he added. "Nice."

It was then, when Rosepaw spotted me. "Oh and… How about this one!" Reading up she pummeled him to the floor, knots of fur, and grass spraying wildly through the air.

Finally they managed to separate, as Leopardshard regained balance. "Not bad… Now let me show you some of my moves…"

I was highly impressed with the two, when suddenly a whisper rang throughout my ears.

'I thought you were gonna make _me _deputy! You said you would!'

_What the!?_

'No I didn't! Who told you that!?' I quickly responded.

'You did!'

I then realized who was whispering me.

_Scarletblossom? What's __her__ problem?_

'I did nothing of the sort, now quit it! Cindermoon is a great deputy!'

I knew how odd, and strange Scarletblossom was… She could possibly never be trusted as deputy. I mean, she didn't even know was the word 'Kittypet' meant.

'Well I'm telling everyone that you lied.'

_What!? _

I felt a tiny twinge of betrayal from her. I had never mentioned her being deputy.

'Wait a minute! Now you're gonna go lie? I NEVER said you would be deputy.'

There was no answer, when suddenly the last few words sent me running back to CAD.

'Suit yourself…'


	7. Chapter 7- Ambition for Leadership

**Hey guys so… This part gets a little suspenseful, on what Scarletblossom is about to do, and so… Yeah. Trying to pick up the pace. Still have a long way to go, like… what? 30 chapters. It's a long story. But also true. Wanna try to get as much detail in there as possible. Please review, or follow. THX! ^^**

Picking up speed, as I entered the vast stretch of land, that belonged to Blizzard, I leaped over the bridge, and raced towards the now, gathering crowd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What's going on!?" I demanded. The others took a few paces back, revealing Scarletblossom, standing just tail-lengths from Cindermoon, both growling, spitting at each other. "She was suppose to pick _ME!" _"Well looks like you're not very _LOYAL!"_ Cinder flashed back. I eyed both cats, knowing which one had been partly the traitor in this situation.

"Scarletblossom!" I snapped. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Cinder stepped forward before she could ever reply. "She's claiming you were suppose to pick her!" "But you were suppose to! And you're gonna!" Scarlet yowled, lashing her tail across the sunlit sky.

I knew Scarlet was _not _able to be second hand in priority over Blizzardclan. I didn't even know if she could fight or not.

"Scarlet back off! I never said anything to you, based on picking you as deputy!" "Yes you did!" She retorted, drilling her claws into the sun baked earth.

"Shut up! And let me talk! I don't what has gotten into you… But no. YOU WILL NEVER BE DEPUTY!" I spat, as Cinder stalked over towards my side.

"She's right. Just stop. You're not deputy so face the fact."

"What's all this about?" Leopardshard questioned, coming to stand on the other side of me.

'She claims I was suppose to pick her as deputy… But of course… She's wrong.' I whispered arrogantly.

'Ah, gotcha.' He replied calmly.

"You better choose me as deputy! Or else!"

"Or else what!?" Sabertooth challeneged from behind.

"I'm leaving!"

The crowd gasped from behind me, as shocked caterwauls split the air.

"Traitor!" "She doesn't belong here!"

Scarlet glared at me a moment longer, before running, and plunging into the Donald's Dock tunnel. Silence spreaded throughout the camp like a wild fire. "Well that went well…" Snowstorm commented, staring after the furious cat.

I sighed, wondering whether I should let her go or not.

_We need more warriors… And… I can't afford to lose her…_ I thought quietly to myself, turning towards Leopardshard.

"Leo, could you go and advertise for Blizzard?" "Sure." He didn't waste a moment, as he took out the darkened hole that led to who-knows-where, and vanished.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Windfrost mewed softly, beside me.

"I don't know… She can't just declare she's deputy… That's not right."

But either way, I knew I couldn't lose her.

As I just made my mind to go, and talk to her, she reappeared in the tunnel, standing oddly still. A yowl shook the trees, as a slate blue pelt took off across the plains.

_Cindermoon! NO!_

"WAIT!" I screeched, sending dust flying behind me, as I desperately ran to stop the raging deputy.

Scarletblossom began to flinch away, as Cindermoon rounded on her, knocking her off her paws. Yowls, of fear, and rage rang far and wide, as I skidded to a halt beside the bundle of fur. "Cindermoon! STOP! For now, she is still an official clanmate of Blizzardclan!" Immediately the two broke apart, still hissing, and eyeing each other. "Scarlet, as long as you never protest again, you may stay. If otherwise… You leave." The she-cat didn't look the least bit reconsider able. I knew she had an ambition for something… Something that was a part of Cindermoon's life now. Deputy, and then leadership. I knew I couldn't place that in her paws. Not now… Not after I had seen what she could do. She could lie, and she could force something out of someone… But not for me, I wasn't about to let it happen. Especially In my own clan camp.

Cindermoon gave one last snort, before turning back and announcing. "Who wants to join me on a border patrol, while I'll assign hunting patrols?"

I could tell Cindermoon was now boasting, or showing off, in a way I couldn't help but feel proud for.

She knew what Scarlet was after, and she wanted to make the best of it.

"I'll join!" Windfrost offered, padding up to stand beside her.

"Snowstorm? How about you?" Cinder inquired.

Before she had time to answer, I spoke up. "No… I'd like to join." The two awaiting warriors stared at me a bit longer before adding. "Grand decision! Froststar, you shall lead." I dipped my head in gratitude. "Thank you." She then turned back towards the other remaining cats.

"Alright! Saber you take Leo, and Rosepaw with you…"

_Wait but… Who's gonna watch Cloudkit?_

I watched as the kit tumbled carelessly around the plains.

_No! Definitely not Scarlet!_

I hung my head in disappointment. "Wait Cinder… I can't quite… Come." "Why not? It's a beautiful day for catching a few mice here and here, while marking the borders?" "Because… I flicked my tail towards Cloud, then to Scarlet who was trying to smooth the ruffled knots out of her darkened fur. Cinder then understood, by mouthing the word. 'Oh…'

I knew Lizardmask was available but I didn't want to leave her cooped up in camp as well, she might as well want to collect more herbs as the day went on.

Cinder flicked her tail. "Well… I guess were off!" As the patrols set off, I watched, in disappointment as they soon vanished in the tunnel.

_UGH! I HARDLY EVER GET TO LEAVE CAMP!_

I scowled for a bit longer, before resting my gaze on the playful Cloudkit, who was romping around, flailing her paws carelessly in the air, aiming for a fluttering butterfly.

_And… Life goes on._

I thought gloomily. I wanted to be with Cinder, and Wind. Guiding them along, as they went, and marking boundaries.

Sighing, I flopped down on the grass, and closed my eyes, soaking up the sun.

Only heartbeats had passed, when I opened one eye to check on the kit, when she was cautiously padding towards me. Once she saw I was awake, she scurried off in the other direction. I purred slightly, but it didn't last.

Closing my eyes again, I remembered when I had first met some of my closest friends. Outcast… Who was now Lizardmask, one of the best Medicine cats I could have ever dreamed of. With Cindermoon as second hand, and the other noble, but loyal warriors, like Saber, and Wind. It was downright beautiful.

I thought only a few moments more, before opening another eye to watch where Cloudkit was.

She was nowhere to be seen.

"Cloudkit?" I raised my voice slightly, and struggled to sit in an upright position.

There were no more soft paw steps, or the squeals of the playful kit, and the butterfly was no abandoned in the sky, ignoring my own calls, as if nothing had happened.

I then felt a slight movement behind me. Whirling around I saw Cloudkit, staring up at me with huge eyes.

"Um… Froststar? Can I tell you something?"

It was quite out of the ordainary, but I knew I wasn't about to say no.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's…" She hesitated a bit longer, before continuing. "It's about Windfrost."

_Windfrost?_

I remembered the young tom, so broad and lean. I didn't know if it was true, but I secretly admired him. Not ever wanting to truly confess, or even confess to myself I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Go on?..."

"There's a problem… I… I… I think I love him."


	8. Chapter 8-Cloudkit's Secret

**Real cliff-hanger I know… It was a large shock to me as well… But don't worry, gonna explain everything in this next chapter. However this next chapter is the real cliff-hanger that'll leave you begging for more… I don't know for sure, but it sure enthralled me. Hope you like it so far! **

"What!? You!? But… You're just a kit!"

Cloudkit shuffled her paws along the grass, as she gazed up at me. "Well… Me and Windfrost have talked it over… He… I mean… We like each other… A lot, but I'm… A kit."

I couldn't even believe I was hearing this! I kit couldn't mate with an… Adult warrior! It was… Was… strange… Odd… Weird… Too many words to describe it!

"Oh well… Um… I really don't know how to solve it."

"But I!" She sighed, turning away. "When can I become an apprentice?"

"Hmm… How many moon are you?"

"Like… four?"

_I already know the answer to that question!_

"Well… Once your six maybe you could-"

"That's ok… I knew you wouldn't understand."

I sat in total shock and silence, as the young kit padded away.

_DANG IT! I do understand! I just… Just… Don't really know what to do?_

Just then Leopardshard appeared over the lands. "Leo you're back!"

I felt oddly puzzled. "I thought… You went on patrol… With…" "No it's alright, I'll catch up with them… Saber informed me, but I was just speaking with a new warrior." "Great! Did they join?" "Yup!" He replied calmly, heading off towards the Minigolf tunnel, figuring it was the only way for them to teleport to camp.

"How many?" I called after him.

"One!" He exclaimed, just as he vanished into the tunnel.

_Dang that's like only… One!_

Only moments had passed, before Leo came trudging out, with a slate blue cat at his heels. Darting over, I was already prepared for the first question. "Hi! What's your name?"

_Please let it be a good name…_

"Glacialmountain… Or was it Glacialrain? Well I don't know, I sort of forgot."

_How could you forget your own name? _ I thought stubbornly.

"Well, welcome to Blizzardclan." "Thanks, um… Is this it?" I turned to gaze out at the barren landscape, with only a kit playing, a warrior still scowling in the shrubs, and a medicine cat pushing herbs aside.

_Come to think of it… It does look quite small… Considering it is… Small… But… Not as small as this!  
_"Um… No. They are all hunting, and doing border patrols." "All of them?" She ventured. I was kind of getting nervous myself. "Um… Well… Not exactly… Well… Yeah basically."

She looked quite puzzled, but that didn't matter, what mattered was she was a whole nother warrior in the clan.

_Well… One more warrior is better than 0 new warriors._

Her gaze instantly locked onto Cloudkit. "Who's that?" "Oh that's Cloudkit, one of the few kits we have." This time I wasn't gonna lie, or even the least bit try.

"Oh… Well, that's alright… Does she have a mother?" The question shocked me. Could this possibly be the first family, or adopted family in the clan? "Uh… No, actually no, she doesn't."

The she-cat said nothing, but silently padded over to the young kit. "Hey there… Do you have a mother?"

The kit shook her head. "No Mommy…" The kit hesitated before explaining.

"I want mommy! I want mommy!"

I purred in delight at the news. Glacial gave me a pleading look, which I could understand how she was feeling. I nodded my approval, as she bent down to whisper into the ginger kits' ear.

The kit gasped, looking straight at her new mother. "Mommy!" The _queen_ purred in delight. And yes… Glacial is finally the first queen in Blizzardclan.

_Now all we need is an elder, then we'll be fit to go._

I smiled at the thought, turning back to greet Cinder, and the returning patrols.

"Nothing to report ma'am."

I gave curt nod, before padding out beside Windfrost, to give the news of Cloudkit, considering they had secretly admired each other.

…

I felt my heart torn in two for a moment, as I remembered I also sort of looked into the young tom, but my chances were over, he would probably already be taken.

"Windfrost… Can I tell you something?"

"Uh yeah sure?"

I hesitated before adding.

"You know what… I don't even have to tell you… I'll_ show _you." I flicked the white end of my tail towards the couple, who were still talking, and asking each other questions. After all they were mother, and daughter.

Windfrost slightly gasped, before darting over towards the couple. The queen looked up in surprise, then had the same affection in her eyes as I, and I had also seen in Cloudkit's eyes.

_Maybe… Just maybe… Glacial and Wind could hook up… And Cloud could be their kit._

I didn't for surely know if it was gonna work, but I definitely wasn't about to stop and ask.

Suddenly a new scent drifted on the horizon, with a new name tag that would soon change my life forever…

Leafystar…


	9. Chapter 9-The Rising Enemy

**I know, cliff-hanger once more :P, but this is where the REAL action starts up. The adventure, and suspense. And of course… The tragedy of when Leafystar came into my life :/ Well, Hope you enjoy!**

Racing over there, I skidded to a halt a eyed the supposable leader, for a few heartbeats. She didn't move, but something deep inside of me stirred, causing me to take a couple paces back. She didn't look so tough, but still, it seemed as if she had something big, and strong…

_What a name… Leafystar. What happened to Leafstar? Did her mother name her that on purpose?_

Leo came charging up beside me. "Clan?"

After what seemed like hours, the leader moved, in a disturbing, yet frightening way.

"What did you say?"

I glanced back to see that the whole clan had gathered for her arrival.

Leo spoke again, a little softer though. "Clan?"

She didn't reply, and after awhile, finally Leo turned to me. "I think I know who she is…"

I didn't feel so comfortable talking openly to her, so instead I decided to whisper.

'Who?'

Like he obviously ignored me, Leo spoke aloud. "Amberstar."

I half gasped, remembering the cruel leader from the past. She had killed my brother's mother, on a different warrior of mine. The loss was unbearable.

In a low growl, I began to understand, that she did _not _belong here.

"Out. This is Blizzard's terra."

"Small clan don't you think?"

Somewhat offended, I took a pace back. "What!?"

"Yeah you heard me…" She gazed at my clan a bit longer, before announcing. "Leave now… All of yall, this is Wind's terra."

Fury thrashed inside of me, with the word _NO_ exploding in my mind.

"Who do you think you are!? To come in, and demand that we leave! We've had this district for quite some time now, and you're not just gonna claim it's yours!" I spat, taking a step closer, now not even a tail-length away from her muzzle.

"Wow… What a lie. This has ALWAYS been Winds'."

"Winds'? You mean Windclan? No one has been here for a month! And you now come and claim it!"

I remember when I was once a rogue, who claimed Nutty Hills not too long ago as my own terra, and now it seemed better that a real clan lived in it. "And you're still lying…" I had to admit she was good with comebacks, but did that matter.

"Idiot! Get out of here!"

Cinder pushed her way to the front, hissing and spitting.

"Leave us alone! If you say this is your clans' terra, then where is it!? Huh!? They're never here! YOU NEVER USE IT!"

"Oh you wanna see _my _clan?" Leafy challenged, smirking wildly, that I thought was completely stupid.

"Go right ahead!" Cinder snapped. "We'll tear it apart!"

I bit my tongue to stop the protest from slipping my mouth. I didn't wanna take any chances, on how big her clan was, but it was too late, Leafystar already had a bubble over her head saying 'Calling Windclan'. It was then, I got a whisper from Leo. 'This isn't gonna end well… We've gotta go…' 'WHY!?' I quickly replied, still furious with the distinct way she had claimed this was her terra. 'I've been in Wind from the past… It's huge, like the hugest clan out there.'

I didn't reply, wondering if I should trust him or not. I then remembered Lizardmask! She had once been in Wind herself.

'Liz, how big is Wind?' No reply came for awhile, when finally she responded, 'Enormous, we don't stand a chance…'

I was now getting a little frantic.

_What if she literately kills every single one of us?_

Then another question came to mind. 'Is it bigger than Chained Soul Pack?' 'Oh yeah…' Was all I needed to know. Chained was the hugest clan I knew, but not for long… I would soon meet Windclan… The biggest clan in history, or so I think.

Warriors, different names, and colors poured out, like a stream that had just broken its' damn.

_Were in for it now…_

Wolves too, colors, and incredible names I had to say also streamed out, like there was no tomorrow.

'We should… Change districts.' Leopard whispered.

Already I thought I had broken a sweat, there were way too many. I had never met a person like Leafy before, or a clan like Wind.

It's like they were trained for this, already spitting, and throwing out moves.

_What if it was a meeting or something? How would they know it's a battle? Unless…_

The dreadful thought slipped into my mind. _They usually always… Fought clans._

As the cats swarmed around me, Leafy stood in front of me. "So Frost? What do you think? Much bigger than you'll ever have."

I couldn't believe it… Not one word… NOT ANYTHING!

"Your nothing Frost, nothing but a stupid, leader… That will someday have NOTHING!" Last thing I saw of her, was an evil smirk, before I slid back in the crowd. I gazed around wildly, spotting my clanmates among them. All being pounded my moves, some of mine didn't even know how to fight!

_Oh my gosh…_

I glanced back at Leafy, who came stalking through the crowd. "You see Frost… Remember this, and never return…"

As if the whole battle had stopped, to listen to the two leaders talk, I gazed into her eyes that had nothing but darkness.

"I always… Win."

I took a pace back, then more, and even more, still gazing at the darkness.

That day… Something snapped in me, something that would probably hold onto me forever.

I couldn't bare it anymore, as I flipped open my book, and leaped into my hole.

Appearing in the new district there was nothing but silence… And I knew then… That she was right… My clan was nothing, and how could I have been proud of _that?_

One kit, one apprentice, and like seven warriors? Where would that put me?

I sighed, as Leo appeared over the lands.

"Frost are you alright?" I nodded slowly, remembering the looks, glares, and all the scornful remarks from the other warriors around me.

"That was…" I couldn't even finish the words.

"I know… She's like that… This is Amber were talking about…"

"No! This is not Amber… Amber is through… A new enemy is upon the lands now… Probably even worst than Amber…" I protested, gazing at the sky, as Leo gazed with me.

"Leafystar…"


	10. Chapter 10-Leafystar

**Sorry guys, if this chapter took awhile! I know… School :/… But good news is, it's here! :D! Hope you enjoy!**

Together, me and Leopardshard stared at the sky for what seemed like hours. But it didn't last, when Scarletblossom appeared over the horizon.

"Frost! Frost! We need to go back!"

"Why? We'll just be pummeled, and…-" I couldn't bring myself to finish, knowing it was all true. Did I really expect to have a clan? In so little time? No! I needed more… More than ever before!

_I'll show Leafy… One day… We'll meet again… And when we do…_

Before I even finished my own thought, the worst, dang name appeared.

_LEAFYSTAR!_

She quickly turned, and dashed towards us. "What do you think you're doing? I told you! This is Wind's terra!"

"But, but…-" I had nothing to offer… But Leo sure did.

"Will you be quiet for once! We left Nutty Hills! Either way, were owning a terra, and we don't care what/ or why, but WE ARE OWNING ONE!"

"Yeah well at least not one of ours."

She then rested her gaze onto me.

"Not so courageous are we Froststar?" A mixture of things crossed my mind.

_Why can't she just shut up for once!? I never did anything to her!_

I lowered my gaze. "Just get out…" I looked up to see the bubble 'Getting Wind.' Gasping slightly I took a pace back. "YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH IDIOT LEAFYSTAR! I'LL BE BACK! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL BE THE ONE TO PUMMEL YOU!" "Ha! Yeah right…"

Once more, warriors swarmed the small CAD, and for once in my life, I felt so alone… So alone I couldn't even begin to explain what it felt like… But I can say one thing… It felt worst than anything. I knew she had been the treacherous Amberstar, but now she was worst. Now she was the vicious Leafystar. And only one explanation popped into my mind.

"You're hurt Leafystar…" I mumbled slowly. "What!? What the heck are you talking about Frost? I think you're hurt Frost…" "NO! YOU'RE HURT! Not outside… But on the inside! You and me _both _know it!" I spat, scaring the grass with my thorn-like claws. She only sighed dramatically. "You're such an idiot Froststar… When are you gonna learn to give a guy a break?" I took a pace forward, hatred getting the best of me. "You want a break? SHUT YOUR DANG MOUTH, AND GO FIND A DITCH!" Leafystar only narrowed her eyes. "Sorry Frost, Windclan are warriors. We use claw and tooth, not words." I immediately stepped back, feeling more crushed than ever.

"How?... How could you say that? We were talking!"

"Yeah exactly. I'm through with talking, time for some real actions…. Windclan… ATTACK!"

"Leafy quit it!" Leopard put in, but it was too late, the raging warriors rushed forward, throwing out attacks, one by one. Gazing around wildly, I knew I couldn't handle this, not for another day, few hours, some minutes, a teaspoon of seconds… No… Nothing would make me go back.

"Come on Blizzard, let's get out of here…" I yowled, sweeping my tail, but more Windclan warriors just blocked my path, as Leafystar stepped through.

"Poor, poor Froststar… What a shame letting your own clanmates watch as you flee the scene… What?... Too scared?..."

I didn't know what to say… I TRULY had nothing, but blank in my mind. And after I hadn't said anything in response, she continued.

"Oh… Look… She can't even fight… What's the matter? Kittypet? Gonna cry?"

_SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING!_

The words exploded in my mind, like firecrackers, but till this day, I wondered why I didn't, no, _couldn't… _say the words aloud.

"You're the cruelest, most unhearted creature I've ever met… And I am _not _a kittypet!"

She only flicked her tail. "Alright, if you say you're not a kittypet, then stay and fight… ME."

I knew it was a trap, the only way to kill myself, and my own clan. But no, I wasn't gonna back-down, not now… Not after I had seen the cruelty of what the world was like. "Fine!" I lunged at her, hooking my claws into her throat, and whirling around, scarring down her flank. She merely did nothing, as more, and more warriors crowded around me, taunting and lunging at me from all sides.

_What did I do wrong?..._

Part of me wanted to run away, run away and never return, the other half wanting to sit while they crushed me to shreds, but I hardly had a choice. It was as if my own paws were planted to the floor.

I had never experienced this in my whole life, not until now, as the world seemed to vanish around me.

"You're dead!" "Wow ignoring moves?" "Yeah, it's so dead!" Calls rang out, and pacifically I knew they were possibly true. But if I was going to flee, I had to give some reason.

"You may have taken two lives out of me! But I'll be back!" I screeched, throwing open my hole and choosing a district as far from them as possible.

_They'll never find me… Me __or __my clan! Leafy can keep her stupid districts to herself! But I… I know I had it first. Either way._

I'd never forget being a rogue, and for months practically sitting there, of boredom. But no one ever claimed it. It was a free, open land.

I appeared over the horizon, hoping none of my warriors had left me, and gone to join Wind, while I waited. Soon, only Cindermoon, and Lizardmask appeared.

"Where are the others?" I asked frantically.

"They got off…" Lizard replied, with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

_Figures…_

I thought miserably.

I watched as Cinder gathered towards Lizard's den. "I… I think I'm badly hurt… Somewhere, I just don't know where." The cat wailed, gasping in large breaths, while lying down in one of the mossy nests. I practically knew she was role playing, so I just decided to join her.

Sighing I slunked down in the nest beside her.

Gazing up at the sky, then back at Lizard, and my deputy, I questioned.

"Am I really meant to be a leader?"


	11. Chapter 11-Cherishing Life

**I know… Last chapter was pretty harsh, I'll try to lower some of the words. But how can I? When she's actually saying this stuff to me… :/ Anyways here is chapter 11! Pretty depressing though, but still… Hope you enjoy! :D!**

Slight gasps sounded off from the two clanmates.

"What do you mean? You're a great leader." Lizard explained.

I sighed.

"Leafy doesn't quite think so." "Hey! That's Leafy! The rude, mean, Amberstar on the inside!" Cindermoon put in. Sheer anger pulsed inside of me. "No she's not! She is _not _Amberstar! She's someone totally different… LEAFYSTAR!"

"Yeah but… She _was _Amberstar, so technically she still basically is."

"No, no. I mean think about the present. Amber's gone. She must have had something… Something different about her, but Leafy? Leafy is the real cruel person. Either though, I do know that they're the same person though… But they must be a little different over time. Like… Gained more experience."

"She's still cruel." Lizardmask mewed softly.

"Duh. It's LEAFY OR AMBER or whoever were talking about… It's _her_. And she'll probably never change." I replied, watching as she applied a poultice to Cindermoon's wounds.

Silence rose through the air, like the smoke off a burning woodland.

"You know… I still think you're a good leader." Cinder commented slowly.

I brightened a little, knowing they'd always have my backs. "Thanks guys… At least someone understands how I feel."

"I agree." Lizard spoke thoroughly. "Anyone being bossed around b y Leafy could be… I don't know, so down hearted any day." I nodded slowly, but didn't reply as Cindermoon began yowling in pain. "Watch it! That stuff burns you know!" "I know… But do you really wanna die?" Cindermoon looked a little taken aback. "I could… Die from this stuff?" "What do you think?" I purred softly, watching as two of my greatest friends chatted with each other.

_If only…_

I began, gazing out over the distant plains that lay beyond the den, imagining kits wrestle each other in the clover beddings, while apprentices trained skillfully in the sandy hollow, while at the same time elders shared news from the past, as a hunting patrol greeted them, returning from a long days' trip, and as queens shared the pride of their own kits… With the entire clan. A clan wasn't just… Well… A _clan…_ It was more like… A family to me.

Purring in warm delight, I watched intently as the clan life went on around me.

_If only… It were true… That I did have a clan… Swarming around me… That's… _

I gazed up at the darkening sky, while adding.

_That's all I want._

The night seemed to drift on, as Lizard began shifting towards my side.

"Where are your scars?"

Quite bewildered for a moment, I blankly stared at her. "What… Scars exactly?" Lizard gazed at Cindermoon, as she returned the gaze they slightly chuckled.

"From today's battle, with Windclan."

I sighed, lowering my head,

I didn't even wanna hear the name of it ever again, especially Leafystar.

_If only she understood… Understood the pain she sets others in… _

"Uh yeah sure… I'm healed." I mewed carelessly. "Huh? You can't be?" Lizard asked puzzled. "Oh but I am… I lost two lives." Cinder's eyes grew wide. "_Two?_ It's like your practically almost done with your life!" "Don't say that." I snapped. "The word _'life'… _Means so much more than… the beautiful nature and things around you… It's life that you breathe with, and overcome with emotions." I exclaimed slowly.

"Yeah, I never wanna die. Although I know I will someday… I just… Hope it'll be awhile." Lizard explained, ringing out another moss soaked clump, and leaving it on a low branch to dry.

I loved how they caught along quickly. It's as if they always knew, and understood what I was trying to say… Even if it meant no sense half the time.

Cinder nodded, as the last shadow of night faded, and the first streak of dawn appeared not too far off, or so it seemed.

Stretching she sat up stiffly. "Well, I'm gonna organize patrols… Oh wait…" I felt a pang of sympathy for the young deputy. And also a pang of gratitude, and pride as any leader would have, knowing that their own deputy was eager to start their daily tasks.

_She longs for a clan just as I do…_

I turned to meet Lizard's gaze, and wondered.

_Does Lizardmask?_

I shook my head to clear the thought.

_Of course she does! We all do…_

Or at least I hoped.

The evening morning breeze was cool, yet soothing from the battle scars, not that I had any, but it still felt nice, as I padded out to the empty clearing. I blinked several times, as if nothing was really happening, when a cream cat appeared out over the lands. I gazed at Lizardmask, who only nodded in understanding at me, knowing what I had in mind.

_What am I thinking about? I'm leader!_

Racing away, and leaping over the short-distanced river, I calmly came to a stop gazing at what seemed to be a kit.

_Act natural…_

I thought over again in my mind.

"Uh… Hello. By any chance do you happen to have a clan?" The kit shook it's head, as Cindermoon soon joined me.

"This is Blizzardclan terra, join or leave."

I knew that wasn't entirely true, since I knew that Nutty Hills was the real territory that belonged to Blizzard.

"Join." The kit replied quickly. I was quite shocked, figuring we hardly had a clan.

"Um ok, what's your name?"

"Ebonykit."

"Nice name…" I commented, only trying to brightened the cats' interest in staying.

"Do you have a med app?" The she-kit asked shyly. "So you're an apprentice?" "Well sort of… Well, actually yes."

I knew this could be the start of something new for Lizard.

_Wait till, she hears the big news!_

"Ok, right this way." Cinder advised, taking the lead, as they rounded the small bridge, and came to a halt besides the med den. "Well hello? Who's this?" Lizardmask questioned. I loved the way how she continued to role play, even though she probably already knew.

"This here, is our brand new med app. Ebonykit." Cindermoon announced.

"Ooh! Well, welcome! Mind if I show you around?" "Would I!?" The kit sounded thrilled, which pleased me, to know that someone in the clan was finally enjoying clan life as usual.

"All's going well, eh Frost?" Cinder commented quietly, as the two meds' set off towards the Minigolf tunnel.

"Sure is Cinder… It sure is…"

**So? How did you like it? Trying to remember as much as possible, but it'll take awhile for the whole story to come into motion. Anyways, I'll be working on chapter 12. In the meantime, I hope you continue to look in my story! ^^ **

**Oh and please REVIEW, I love getting reviews, either way. **


	12. Chapter 12-The Chase of Fun

**Hey guys, so sorry this one took awhile, but… It turned out great! ^^ So, please review, and keep reading thank you!**

Moonlight began to creep over the horizon, as I sat waiting in the clearing, once more. Lizardmask, and Ebonkit had logged off (Toontown) for the day, while Me and Cinder were left.

Sighing I watched the small crowd, well not even a crowd at all, moving towards the fresh kill pile. "It's getting late!" The deputy called, laying a newly caught crow at her paws.

I hardly wanted to respond, but knowing it was the right thing to do, I only nodded. The camp was left empty, and right as Cinder stood up, since I probably knew where she was going, Glaciermountain appeared over the lands.

"Hi guys!" She yowled, darting over the lands.

Cinder slightly gasped. "Glacier!"

Quite bewildered I called.

"Uh, h-hello."

"So?... Wanna play a game?" She suddenly asked.

"Sur why not." I shrugged, bored out of my mind.

"Ok um… -turns into statue-"

Both me and Cinder exchanged glances. "Are you alright?" Cinder spoke up. Glacier seemed to be ignoring u, as she held the bubble –Is statue-.

Raising an eyebrow, I crept forward. "Uh Glace?"

Slightly flicking my tail against her, she immediately screeched. "-EXPLODES!-"

Both me and Cinder leaped back in alarm.

"Whoa! What did you do!?" Cinder howled, as Glacier continued screaming. "-GROWS SIZE OF GIANT-"

I started to get the picture, although quite ashamed from starting this whole thing. Yowling we both took off across the plains. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" She teased, lunging forward, as she continued. "Giant paws crush trees, flattening grass down into mud."

"OH MY GOSH!" Cinder cried, leaping straight over the high rock, that I had to nearly stop t see if I was imagining it. The darkened streak, soared across the sky, as Glaciermountain kept her pace. "GOCHA! – HOLDS MY TAIL!-"

Cinder immediately began yowling in alarm. "FROST! HELP!"

Not wasting another minute, I threw out my paws, practically pushing the ground behind me, with every stride. "I'm coming Cinder!" "HA HA HA! –HANGS OVER MOUTH-" Glacier yelped, holding the helpless cat above her sharp like fangs, as moonlight brightened them than the brightest moon.

I lunged at Glacier, paws outstretched, and clawed my way up the giant, slicing my claws across the dazzling eye.

Glacier howled in pain, and threw Cinder across the whole camp.

She urgently threw me with her, landing with a thud, and caking my pelt in dust.  
"Now you get your turn FROSTSTAR!" She screeched, lumbering off in my direction. "UH! NO!?" I wailed, desperately searching for a way out. "Frost! This way!" Cinder's call rose high above the pounding of paws. Cinder stood in front of the giant spout that shot straight up into the sky. "Come on!"

I dashed off, not daring to look back, as my tail streamed out behind me. I nervously flinched, making my way across the hills, thinking of the gripping claws scoring me in the side, any minute.

Together, we both lunged into the blue waters, and awaited the spout.

_Come on, come on, come on!  
_I thought, as the giant neared us, within each second.

Just as she reared In the air, the water shot straight up. "WHOA!" Cinder wailed, flailing her paws helplessly in the air.

I watched in a tangle of fur, as the giant waited patiently below, flicking her tail in amusement.

As the spout came to a stop, we both took off at full speed, yowling like two idiots. I couldn't help but get the strangest sensation, of freedom. I truly felt alive on that night, as moonlight flowed in front of me, awaiting the arrival of the two fleeing cats.

"Quick to the minigolf!" Cinder advised.

We leaped in, not looking back, but just as we came out on the other side, we were both thinking the same thing.

"TURN AROUND!"

Leaping back out into the CAD, we discovered the giant was gone. "She must have fell for it." I explained, dramatically leaping over the river with my companion.

We turned to see the gasping young warrior, trample out of the tunnel, just fox-lengths away from us, on the other side of the river.

"Alright! I give in!" She explained, coming to a stop.

"HA! Even two small cats, can defeat a huge giant like you!" Cinder boasted. "Yeah, were way faster than you!" I finished.

She only nodded, describing as a bubble appeared over her head. 'Returns to normal size.'

I sighed in deep relief, as the moon still clung in the sky.

"I gotta go…" Cinder suddenly mewed.

"Aww!" Glacier wailed. "Why? Were having too much fun!"

"I agree!" I slipped in. "You put up a good run."

Glacier nodded. "Yeah, good times."

"Alright I'll stay… But only a little bit. I really have to go soon."

"Good enough for me." I replied.

Silence rose like the rising dawn, peering over the trees.

"I'll never lead Blizzardclan." Glacier explained hastily.

"Me either, I'll always stay loyal." Cinder replied, turning towards me. I soundly purred, from the words. I could hardly imagine them ever saying that.

"Thanks guys…"

Cinder gave a brisk nod.

"You know, Wind, Chained and all of them. They're nothing but pathetic clans. Blizzard couldn't be more dramatic or fun."

"Usually people never say this about Blizzardclan." Cinder commented, and I was quite shock from the confession.

"Yeah." I agreed.  
After a long pause, Cindermoon finally rose to her paws. "Well, now I really have to go."

"Bye Cinder." I mewed, waving my tail in farewell, as Glaciermountain did the same. In a blink of an eye she was gone.

"No really…" Glacier continue suddenly.

"I love Blizzard, having a family, and a real life. It almost seems so real." I nodded, but said nothing as the first streaks of dawn floated through the trees, shining on the two cats that sat together.

_Yeah… _I thought gazing at the gold clouds, that reflected the suns' rays.

_Who could possibly ask for more?_


	13. Chapter 13-The Darkened Puzzle

**Hey guys! Finally! Here's chapter 13! I know it took quite awhile, but thank you for your patience.**

The next morning, all was quiet and… Of course, no one was on.

As I padded across the soft grass, I suddenly gazed around wearily thinking. _What if Leafystar see's me this way… Without a clan, alone… What'll she do?_

I shook the thought from my head, knowing… It wouldn't help to continue worrying.

I gazed around, the vacant camp, not having a care in the world, that I was standing in 'Nutty Hills'. This was my clans' camp. And some dumb leader wasn't gonna demand she was here first. When for crying out loud… She wasn't even here! No one from Windclan ever uses this place!

I paced restlessly along the sandy hollow, just waiting for someone to leap up over the lands.

Not Leafy of course, but someone from Blizzardclan.

I waited, for what seemed like hours, as the dawn light creped farther, and higher above the trees, in lighting the camps' floor.

Right when I was about to head off on my own, towards Toon Valley to gather more members, Leopardshard appeared over the hills.

"Leo!"

Darting over towards the tom, was like a dream. He turned, and gave a slight look of sympathy, with a mixture of gratitude. "Mornin!"

I purred from the warm welcome, loving the tom and his cheerful ways.

"Hey Leo!... So? I've been meaning to ask you. How has Rosepaw been coming along?"

"Fine." He meowed simply, shrugging nearly slightly, as the sun scorched his pelt. "Well that's good. We need more warriors…" I suddenly trailed off remembering Leafystar again. What if she returned, and killed off Blizzardclan for sure?

As if Leopardshard could read my mind, he softly explained. "Frost? Let's make sure Leafystar doesn't return for good."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we should gather more warriors, than ever before."

_Like I haven't already tried that._

I thought irritably, but I knew he was only trying to help.

"You're right. But…"

I knew he was mentioning… Toon Valley. The place where I was just about to head off to.

I then remembered the large crowd, and the musty clearing, with the loud yaps and barks, I just couldn't stand that place! Even thinking about it made me gag. "Um…"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Leo asked, just as he began padding towards the tunnel that led towards Donald's Dock.

"I uh…" I didn't know how to quite put it in words, since I knew if I was leader, then of course I would have to be the one to go and gather more members!  
Not to mention the bad connection that came along with the district. That place was so crowded, you could hardly fit a needle through the many paws, that ran through that place.

Sighing, I confessed.

"I… Have really bad connection… And… I log out every time I go there." (Computer problems.)

"Oh?" Leo asked, quite shocked from the answer.

The two of us gazed at each other for a long pause, as birds flew over head, along with a soft breeze, that stirred the two cats' pelts.

"Ok then… I'll go alone."

I gasped slightly from the offer.

"What!? You?... Leo? Go alone?... For me?"

"Of course."

I could hardly believe it, in fact I didn't believe it at the time!

"Well, gee thank you." I stuttered slightly.

"No problem." And with that he was gone. I sat, listening to the continuing bird song, and soft whisper of the grass. I could hardly believe how small this clan was. _My__ clan… _The words rang through my head like a buzzing bee. I sighed once more, seeming I always do, and got up to stretch, when a dark black cat appeared over the lands. "Huh?" I muttered softly. My fur stood on end, at the thought of Leafystar. _No! It couldn't be!_

Racing over the grassy, hills and skidding to a halt beside the cat, I realized this cat wasn't nearly the size of Leafystar. In fact, somewhat smaller than me.

"You're not Leafy!?"

"WHAT!?" The cat seemed as bewildered as I was!

"Of course not! I'm Midnightstar!"

I flicked my tail, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Another new leader?"

"I'm not new! Look at you for instance!" She spat, pointing with her tail towards the lonesome camp. "Point taken. But still, doesn't mean you have the right to-." Before I could even finish, the small black she-cat cut me off.

"Let me finish, gosh! It's not a raid! Or something!"

_How could it be?_

I questioned, not thinking aloud though. I knew this cat didn't have a clan, at all. Considering I hardly did either, but hey, I had more than her. Quite a lot!

"Go on…"

The cat stared into my icy blue eyes a moment longer, and I couldn't describe the emotion in her amber eyes either, that is… If she were looking for some emotion in mine.

I saw nothing but dull, bleak amber eyes. Bland.

"Uh?..."

"Ok, ok! I was just getting to the point!" The cat snapped, taking a step closer.  
"I thought… Maybe we could be allies?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really!? You!? What clan do you even lead!?"

"Dark Night clan…" (I think, so sorry, it's been awhile.)

I also knew I couldn't trust her… In either way.

"Do you even know what clan I lead?" I inquired.

"Yes. Blizzardclan duh! Word's getting around."

_Leafystar…_

I thought silently. Realizing she could be spreading rumors… And probably it wasn't the good kind. "Um…" I began slightly, but no words ever came. "I don't know… You don't even have a clan." "Yes I do!" The she-cat reared on me, like a horse being rode on for the first time.

"Yeah? Where are they?"

"They're offline."

"All of them?" I asked, cracking a grin.

The cat looked taken aback. "Yeah! You don't believe me! How about you!" Just at the moment Rosepaw was coming online.

"Oh yeah, I have a clan alright."

The red she-cat was there in no time. "Hi Froststar!"

"Hey Rose." I said the words in style, with a hint of… Bragging.

"Hey! I-, Whoa! Who's this!?" Rosepaw immediately turned her attention on Midnightstar, now completely horror stricken.

_Ha!_

I thought.

_Blizzardclan is becoming quite popular!_ _Other than… Dark Night clan or whatever._

"Get lost… You don't belong here." I began, taking a bold step forward. "Yeah!" Rosepaw agredd, coming to stand next to me. Together we towered over the small, clanless leader in triumph.

"T-t-this is UBSURD!" She yowled, scoring her claws along the grass.

"Yeah… Who cares." I flashed back. "Now get out."

"But I!..." Her voice began to crack… That is until she took several steps forward, seething in rage.

"I'll be back Frost… You remember me… I'll be back… And when I do, it'll be the end for you."

I only rolled my eyes.

"You can say that all you want."

Without another word, the leader left, leaving the land without conversation again.

"Well that went well." Rosepaw piped, leaping back across the river, that the leader had been across.

As I strolled back out into the sunny camp clearing, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. _Those words…_ _Those words that leader had said… I'll be back, and when I do, it'll be the end for you…_

A flashback began to form in my mind, when I had spat them exact words to Leafystar!

But… How could that be!?

_What have I become!?..._

All the leader wanted was only a chance… And I pushed her away like she was nothing. Was I… Possibly becoming like… Like Leafy?

I staggered slightly from the thought. "Frost? You ok?" Rose questioned, padding up cautiously as ever. "Huh? What? FINE! Yes… Good." I stammered, slowly, remembering the gaze Leafy had given me. Them glaring eyes, that night black pelt… Just like that Midnightstar! Everything was coming together… Like… Some kind of puzzle!

And I was in the middle of it!

Had I possibly given her the same stare? Could the shadows that reflected the trees, have casted onto my pelt… Making me resemble as… Leafystar!?  
I mean, we both had white paws, and a white tail tip.

We were nearly the same!

But how, and why!?

"Frost?" Another mew sounded from Rosepaw, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh um… Let's get to hunting… In fact… After Leo gets back, and maybe when some more members get on… I'll… I'll assign your warrior test."

It must have been the only way to get my mind off Leafystar, because by golly, I said it all right.

"WOW REALLY! YOU REALLY THINK SO!?" The young apprentice was already bouncing around, like a giddy fawn when it had finally learned how to use its' legs.

I nodded.

"Yes… That is… Unless you can show me your best." I rallied.

"Oh I will! I will! I'll become a _true _Blizzardclan warrior!" And with that the young warrior bounded off at a fast pace, eager to begin some more training, even if Leopardshard wasn't here!

I purred in delight.

_Maybe it was only my imagination… _

I thought suddenly.

_Yeah! Everything's gonna be alright…_

As I gazed up at the now drifting sun, I gulped with such unease, as fear clung onto me like, inside and out.

_Or atleast… I hope._


	14. Chapter 14-The Exam

***SPOILER!* Hey guys! Finally onto chapter 14! One of my greastest friends finally becomes a warrior! Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

As the day carried on, the more sunshine that streamed down onto the grass, and with the more sunshine brought the more warriors. I couldn't wait! Today was one of the biggest days! I would finally make an official Blizzardclan warrior out of the first apprentice! Leaping up, and alighting down onto the great rock, I peered out at the small, yet exciting cats. Howls, and cheers scorched the air like a flame that couldn't cease, until it finally burned enough wood. "Congratulations!" "You'll do great!" "I can tell your gonna be one of the best!" With a flick of my tail, it all stopped. "Quiet down, everyone, quiet… I know, that all of you must be ready to dig your own claws into your own clanmates with such excitement, but first the experienced apprentice must pass the warrior test." Whispers began to arose like a mist seeping off from a warm lake. I then locked my gaze onto the cheerful, yet cunning apprentice.

"Rosepaw!... It is time."

She nodded, as I led my clan over the river, across the small plains, and into the Minigolf hole, where all warrior tests were held, or so it seemed. I stopped short at the entrance, then quickly bent down to throw out a word of advice.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! I can tell you and Leopardshard have been training real hard."

"Yes, we have! I can prove it to you!" The apprentice nearly yelped above the whole roar of the clan.

I then turned back to the what seemed like, large riot behind me.

"Quiet down! Quiet down Blizzardclan! With this young, and new to become warrior, she will need the basics of… Silence. She needs to concentrate, so I don't expect you guys to be making weird noises." Windfrost chuckled, as he gave a slightly rammed Sabertooth. "Yeah, Sabertooth, you heard her."

"What!?"

I shot a quick glare at him, causing his tail to droop, only to turn and slightly giggle.

_What a clan!_

I then kept my gaze onto Rosepaw.

"Alright! First, you will be assigned to catch as much prey as you can, in one minute exact." She nodded swiftly.

Anticipation clung in the air, like there was no tomorrow. I peered right, left, then right again, before yowling. "GO!"

I quickly began counting slowly, yet accurate, with the clock that had just turned onto the next minute of my clock. (Computer clock).

Before you knew it the apprentice was gone, the only thing left was a cloud of dust.

I watched as she sprang forward, with such good posture that I even had to fix my own just slightly. She rounded a tree, opening her strong jaws, and breathing in as much scent. Pretty soon she was on the trail of a rabbit, large, and plump. As I watched, Leopardshard suddenly padded up beside me. It was like… He was always there, when I least expected it. "I'm so nervous…" He began. "Don't be. Your one of the greatest warriors I have. Why... You were even a leader at first, don't you remember?" He nodded, as he kept his gaze firmly fixed onto the red apprentice, darting behind ever fern, and bramble and dive into another hunting crouch. Pretty soon she had caught at least two voles, plus the rabbit! I wasn't sure how far she was going, and I wasn't about to stop and ask. All I knew is that she was becoming more cunning, more experienced, more stronger with every paw step. "How many more seconds?" Leo urged, as he dug his long claws into the earth, and I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for the tom. "She's doing just fine, and she only has… about 15 more seconds." There was no response, as he urged his apprentice onward. Not with words, but in thought.

I quickly turned my attention back towards the apprentice who soared over the grasses, and lunged up trees to try and catch a few small birds, and maybe a squirrel or two.

Right as she landed, claws first on a lithe, furry field mouse, the clock was up.

"STOP!" I yowled, darting over to meet where the newly caught mouse lay.

"How many?" It was part of the rules to remember how many you had caught, if not, well… You weren't so lucky.

"Oh uh…" The apprentice stopped, taking large gasps, before continuing in a shallow voice. "Um… Two voles, a rabbit, a mouse, and… another mouse."

"Hmm… That's uh… five… And five is exactly the number you needed." I purred.

"REALLY!? YESSS!" Rosepaw hissed, clawing the air in triumph.

I then turned towards the crowd who gazed wide-eyed at me. "Well!?" Cindermoon cried. I dipped my head solemnly, just waiting to see the expressions on their faces. "She passed."

A chorus of caterwauls, and howls shot up into the air, like an escaping crow.

Leopardshard was the first to crash forward. "Great job! I knew you could do it! I just _knew _you could!"

As the clanmates cheered her onward, I motioned for Scarletblossom, and Snowstorm. "Gather the prey she caught, and take them back to camp."

Snowstorm nodded, but Scarlet didn't move an inch, as a sudden whisper appeared. 'When are you gonna make me deputy!?'

A growl began to rise in my throat, but just as I was about to spit out, something horrible, another whisper followed. 'Or else… I'm leaving.'

Horror struck me like a thorn. How could she!? That wasn't a loyal clanmate at all, in fact in was nothing but selfishness, once more!

Clawing into the dirt, so that I wouldn't say anything dreadful, I whispered back.

'Oh you will, soon, not just… Uh… Right now.'

Ugh! I did _NOT _wanna do this! I felt like exiling her right then, and there! But… I couldn't. At the moment I guess I was just so… Desperate for warriors, and that would leave me with so few.

_No! Doesn't matter! I'm gonna ban her!... Wait… What if someone else leaves from her departure?_

The thoughts kept nagging e, like an irritating kit. But I just couldn't exile her, not now, especially during Rosepaw's ceremony.

I shook my head to clear the dreadful thoughts, as the warrior narrowed her gaze, and began padding away to perform her duties.

"Uh… Err… Everyone! To camp! And meet up again at the sandy hollow!" I yowled, taking the lead, in what seemed like a large flow of cats, that streamed out behind me.

It wasn't _that _big though. But at least something.

Once leaping the river, I skidded to a halt over the sandy rocks below my paws.

I felt my paws being dragged under, as I stood at the beginning g of the battle line. "Line up!" I ordered, as everyone came in line beside me. "No Rosepaw, not you." I meowed. "Oh… So now what do I do?" Before I could even flick my own tail, Leo stepped in. "You get to pick one of us, to fight. If you lose, you get to go back and become an apprentice once more, if we lose, you become an official warrior of the clan." He said it in pride, and dignity, but still it wasn't enough, that was supposed to be my line! Besides! Wasn't she the one, asking _me?_ I only sighed, as the apprentice nodded. "Ok, I choose… Cindermoon!" The crowd slightly gasped, and I have to admit, I was nearly about to gasp as well. But I knew the apprentice wanted to prove herself by choosing the clan deputy.

Cindermoon stepped forward.

"Very well then."

"Alright! Get to the sides!" I ordered once more. The cats parted ways, as the deputy, and the red apprentice ran to the opposite sides of the hollow.

"Unleash your claws!" I commanded. The two unsheathed their pierced, silver thorn-like claws, hissing, and taunting with much effort.

"Ready… Set… FIGHT!" I managed to step back just in time before the two raging cats, plummeted through the air, and smacked right into each other, as they hit the sandy floor, they still were slicing, and ripping at each other, not stopping for even a tail quivering second.

Clumps of fur flew through the air, as blood was slightly spattered here and there, even though during a practice match, no blood was to be spilt.

The two cats shrieked, and hissed through the blur of fur.

"Can you see anything?" Glaciermountain hinted.

I nodded. "Not quite, but I can hear… Then after they come apart, we'll see their battle marks."

There was a loud shrill, as the two came apart, both gasping wildly. Rosepaw had a torn ear, while Cindermoon had a long gash running along her flank. It was bad enough as it was.

"ENOUGH! I have seen enough!" I yowled. The two glared at each other for a moment longer. But why? It was only a testing fight? Not like… A real battle, battle. But I guess that's what warriors are.

"Rosepaw you have done extremely well! And I must say… You have passed!"

"What?" The apprentice staggered slightly, then regained her confidence. "I… PASSED!"

"You did it!" Leo purred, respectfully nodding the young app, or should I say new warrior. Even Cindermoon had come up to brush against her flank. "You did good kid."

Racing away without another moment, I called. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey-" _Meaning everyone, since we have no kits or elders…_ "Join here beneath the high rock, for a clan meeting!"

Alighting down on the rock once more, I waited as everyone took a seat below.

"Rosepaw, step up!"

The young apprentice's eyes gleamed, as the evening sun broke out, and onto her pelt, making her shine like the freshly caught blood, of a mouse.

Taking her place beside me, she held her tail and head high, as I did the same…

"Rosepaw! Do you promise to defend, fight, and hunt with this clan, guarding it even at the cost of your life?"

"I DO!" She scrreched, fur standing on end.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as…"

I stopped dead, thinking of a GRAND name for this apprentice, no… Warrior. She was one of the best, practically one of my favorites (no offense). So… I needed a name that suited her, a named that made her stick out from the others… I need a name, like… like… "ROSEFALL!"


	15. Chapter 15-The Stranger

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 15. Story's coming along just fine! Gets a bit touchy at the end, but I hope you enjoy another round of 'Froststar's Sorrow', and more to come!**

A new day had dawned since the ceremony of Rosefall. The young, and new warrior had done well in her exam, and had passed, to become a full grown warrior of Blizzard. Once she had returned, the clan cheered nearly all night long, that is until… They had gotten off. And once again I was left alone in the middle of the sun flourishing camp.

I padded out, slowly at first, thinking Leafystar, or maybe that other weird leader, Midnightstar had returned, but sure enough they hadn't.

It had been almost three days now since I had seen that scrawny leader, appear in my camp. And three days had almost gone by, since I had chased her away.

_What a freak!_

I thought to myself. I must have seemed like an over-grown sized bully. But I was never known to bully anyone. EVER! Not until now…

I didn't like thinking about, cause… Of course, I knew I could do nothing about it! It was over, and all that was left was the dim memory.

I pushed it aside, at least for now… And padded down towards the glistening river.

Everything seemed so quiet, even though it usually was…

But this time, it got my attention. It was an eerie silence. A silence not really known to stand alone in. I padded around, stiff-legged at first, then gave the waters' surface a quick, few laps.

As I quietly backed away, I then heard a loud thud coming far off from the distance.

_Leafystar?..._

I could hardly move, as I waited for my worst rival to come trampling up that steep hill, smirkin like a bear who had just won the biggest bee hive in the whole universe!

The shadow arched across the plains below, as a dark figure appeared.

_No! _

I then knew I had been right… The black cat slinked down the grassy slope, and stalked towards me. As I waited for another harsh, and cruel remark, the wind shifted slightly blowing the top of the trees to one side, letting the light from the sun finally reach the camp's floor, revealing…

"Lizardmask!?"

"Hiya!" The periwinkle (Or in warrior's color code for Toontown 'Gray') cat whisked, as she nearly sent me tumbling into the dark river, just a few tail-lengths behind.

"O-o-oh! Um… Lizard! Nice to… S-see you." I stammered, still dazed from the sight. Was I gonna continue seeing Leafy everywhere I went? Or did she really exist? Floating around in the breeze, patrolling her small, but highly guarded districts.

"Nice to see you too Froststar!" After a moment, the she-cat began looking a little taken aback.

"Hey are you alright? Somethin wrong? Did I spook you or something?"

I shook my head, knowing… It was the opposite way around.

"No?..." I exaggerated, shoving out a paw dramatically.

"You didn't scare me! I'm the leader!" "Oh right." The camp fell utterly silent as the sun climbed higher into sky, along with new, and unmarked clouds that soared above. "Well I'm gonna head on over to the Minigolf, and collect some more herbs." She leaned in closer finishing with a whisper. "Don't tell anyone… But, I seem to be running low on Tansy…" "What?..." I backed away, dumb-founded. "What do you mean? Tansy' not really important? And, why should I tell anyone? Like I said. It's not big deal?" The she-cat lunged forward, knocking me to the ground, and pining me down with one massive paw. For a moment, I thought she had turned on me… Possibly… Betrayed me! But then she began to whisper again. "Because… It'll start a riot. And riot's lead to war… And wars lead to betrayal…" After a long moment, I chocked.

"Betrayal… O-o-of WH-H-H-H-AAAAT!"

"Betrayal of killing their own clanmates…."

Without another moment, she leaped up, crossed the river in one quick bound, and flicked her tail good-bye, before vanishing into the tunnel.

Gasping, I struggled to my feet, realizing… She was only being sarcastic again. That just how Lizard was at times.

_So Dramatic!  
_I paused… As leaves soundly rattled across the camp. But in an odd way… It reminded me of a tumbleweed… And tumbleweed's usually meant… Abandoned, or vacant

_That's just what this clan is!_

I thought in fury.

It seemed _always _to be like this!

Like… When was it never!?

If it had been… I hadn't been here to experience it before! Or let's hope… YET!  
I sighed, sulking down in the grass, like I usually did. What was the point. Now all I had to do was wait for more members… And who knows what they could have been doing at a time like this!?

I waited… And waited… And waited… And waited… And waited… And waited… UNTIL FINALLY!

Scarletblossom was coming online.

I slightly rolled my eyes.

_Who needs her? _

Not me! I knew that for sure.

But, once the cat got here, she settled in, quite fine.

"Hey Frosty what up?..."

She then began gazing around the camp. "Where is Blizzardclan?"

_Not again!  
_I slightly groaned, knowing… IT WAS TRUE! I said this to about anyone who asked this question, which of course… USUALLY HAPPENED A LOT!

"Lizardmask is out gathering somethings-" I was at least proud to have said, that _somebody _was on. "And the others… Well, they're offline."

She stood there… In that very spot while just… Staring at me!

It was creepy, yet somewhat frightening. What was she up to? What was she thinking about?... I didn't know, and probably _will _never know. The camp once again feel silent, until a whisper popped up, questioned. '_So?... When are you gonna make me deputy? You promised!' _Terror surged within me. How could she have recalled, at a time like this! I tried to act calmly, but deep down, I was petrified. '_Look… No one's on right now… How bout we wait?' _There was a short pause, before another whisper shot up. '_BUT YOU SAID THIS LAST TIME! You say this… EVERY time!'_

Had to admit… She was right.

'_Yes but, don't you want everyone to be there, when I make you deputy?' _I taunted, hoping it would trick her enough that she would agree.

_Come on Scarlet! Just agree with me already! I'm your dang leader!_

I then thought, that NO ONE ever forced their leader to make them deputy. But she did! In fact, it was like… SHE WAS LEADER! And I was like… A low-ranking warrior! Maybe not even that.

'_I like the sound of that… Yeah. Ok. But when like 1 or 2 more people get on… I'm so becoming deputy.'_

She replied.

_Yeah, you wish._

Later that evening, before you knew it Leopardshard, Cindermoon, and even Cloudkit, had gotten on. I was quite aware though that… Scarlet had somewhat forgotten… Or at least for now. As we gathered near the riverbank, and the as the sun had began to sink, a gorgeous name had appeared over the horizon.

"Huh? Who's Driftingfeather?"

It was an odd, yet unique name!

I raced over to the she-cat, Cinder and Leo on my paws.

"Hello." I greeted, skirting to a stop a short paces away.

"Hi...?" She she-cat mewed, quite confused, and quite shocked.

"Clan?" Leopard pitched in. Which I just adored how he always did so. Sometimes I thought he must have been the only good warrior I had.

"Uh, yeah Smoking lava clan." She answered, raising an eyebrow, that was quite offensive. "Got a problem? Cause I ain't going nowhere... You can't force me to join this dumb clan."

Horror sparked inside of me. I felt like raging, and exploding at this stupid cat, since I must have been twice the rank she ever were, but… Then again she must have had a clan _twice _as good as mine would ever be. I said nothing… But not Leo, he stood his ground before even Cinder could speak. "Look, you think you can just show up and tell us, that we're a stupid clan? Might wanna check yours again."

I had admit, he had awfully good remarks. Which made him a grand warrior, like I always say…

"Look… I… I'm sorry?"

The cat suddenly didn't seemed interested In us at all, as she turned towards a cat, slowly padding up from behind us.

Once again, the thought ran in my mind. _Not Leafy!  
_Whirling around, I turned to see Lizardmask once more, as she calmly strodded by me.

"Greetings. I think you need to leave."

I was in total shock, for a moment, before whipering.

'_Have you lost your mind!? What are you doing!? She's an enemy! You should be telling her that she has flea's in her pelt!'_

Lizard didn't reply, but calmly began speaking with the cat.

"Seriously, you need to. This is Blizzardclan territory."

The cat hesitated, before confirming. "I'll leave when I want to…"

Lizard nodded, and stalked off where Rosefall had just entered the camp, meowing in delight as her name was finally approved by the Disney council.

"Come on, let's go." I muttered quite irritated, but knowing there was no other way for her to leave. What was I gonna do? Call attack, when only four warriors, a med, and a kit were on?

As we rejoined with Rosefall, once again she began to squeal in delight like a little kit again, bouncing to a fro, shouting. "ROSEFALL! ROSEFALL! What a lovely name!"

"Indeed." Leopard nodded.

"Puh!" I turned slightly, to see Cindermoon half scowling. But I wasn't too shocked, she was normally like this. That's why I chose her to become deputy of the clan. If Blizzardclan wanted to survive it needed a string deputy to support it.

Rosefall urgently began speaking again. "Ooh! Ooh! Guys! Last week! Can you believe it!? This kit came up and was like… Do you have a life?" Everyone slightly chuckled at this, as she continued.

"And then he was like… Cause I don't…"

The laughter rose higher, as she finished. "I was just staring at him, and before I could even speak, he was like… I really need to get one…"

This somewhat made Cindermoon burst up laughing, along with everyone else.

And you know? I even managed to choke up a laugh.

I then suddenly heard paw-steps as I turned to see Driftingfeather had come a little farther into the camp, just to hear the conversation.

It was then, when an idea began to form in my mind!  
_This might… Could work._

She was interested in the stuff we were talking about, so I wasn't about to lose her!  
"Some story Rosefall!" I called, an began a casual fake laugh. This also brought the others into laughing.

"I know right!?" She called back, as the others gathered around her. Suddenly everything feel silent as the mysterious cat finally spoke up.

"Um… Could I-" But before she could finish, Leo was already up, and on her.

"I thought we told you to leave."  
I then came up to Leo's defense.

"Yeah."

"I um… Well…"

"Go back to that dumb lava clan! Where you belong!" Cindermoon spat.

The cat gazed a moment down at her paws before asking. "Could I maybe join… Blizzardclan?"

The other gazed wide-eyed in complete frozen shock, but I didn't. In fact, I slightly smirked from the question. "Sure…" "Thanks…" The cat replied. Lizard immediately came bounding over. "Did you really join Blizzard?" The cat nodded. I was oddly confused. Did they possibly knew each other? I had the idea ringing in my head so much, that I had decided to ask.

"Do yall… Know each other?"

They turned to look at each other, and it was then when I realized they we're practically the same color! Periwinkle head, and arms, but Lizard had lime feet, and Drifting had light blue feet. (Toon form.)

As they gave each other one last glance, they turned and said at once. "Yes… We're sisters."


	16. Chapter 16-In the Heat of Battle

**Ok so, this chapter gets very suspenseful. Hope you enjoy it though! Please review! Thx! ^^**

A new day had dawned. And ever since Driftingfeather had arrived, she had basically already become one with the clan. Considering Blizzardclan was a more independent clan. We usually steered clear of other clans, and rivals. But this time… One came to us…

I sat, out and alone as usual, with Leopardshard at my side, while Cloudkit, and Scarletblossom circled around me eagerly. I could tell Cloudkit was only trying to play, but for Scarletblossom… She kepted glancing at me every now and then. I could tell… It was that dang leadership problem again. And I hadn't done it the other day, even when almost _everyone _was on. Now that was rare.

But before she even got the chance to lash out at me, a name appeared over the horizon. I literally felt my heart stop.

"Who's… Midnightstar?" Leo questioned.

I whirled past him, leaping the steep hill that stopped us from meeting eye to eye.

As I landed quite roughly on the other side. There she was… Smirking wildly.  
"Hello Froststar. Have a nice vacation?" Terror struck through me… But where? "Um… What do you mean?" "I mean your vacation I gave you." "Ha! You gave _me _a vacation! I doubt it!" I snickered, although I was completely terrified.

"Ok…" The leader meowed.

As I gazed at her, I realized she no longer looked small, or scrawny. At least not when I had last seen her. In fact you might could have said, she was a little taller than ME!

"Foxstar? You know what to do…" Out came a beautiful, lustrous orange she-cat, padding with her head low.

A mixture of feelings swirled inside of me.

"What's this?! You've come crawling back, with… A, uh-ahem, another leader I presume? Is she even in your clan!" I tried a fake chuckle, which didn't turn out to well. "That's stupid. Two leader's, in one clan!" Midnightstar only held a straight face. (Which I was never really good at, doing). "Ok Frost. Playtimes over…"

Alarm flashed through me, quicker than a bolt of lightning. I knew something was going to happen… BUT WHAT!? What could she do? She didn't have a clan… Or did she?...

"Dark Night clan… ATTACK!" The scrawny leader, leapt at me, scarring my face just slightly, as I quickly tried to dodge to one side. As I regained balance, I literally was frozen in horror. Cats barged out of the ferns, right from where Foxstar had been a couple moments before. I glared at the orange leader, as the cats swept by her, and plunged onto my warriors. And to think… I only had 2 warriors online at the moment. 2! And even worst of all… I remembered… _CLOUDKIT!_

Kits couldn't be in a fight, but did the other cats bother? Not at all. Instead, they rushed forward, darting past Leopardshard who was fighting his heart out, and yowled in sheer fury, while rolling onto the terrified kit. "No! You can't do that!" I screeched. Kits, were never… EVER suppose to be attacked. Even from another rival clan. This was absurd! Totally not tolerable! And if I was gonna go down, then I wasn't gonna go down without a fight! I darted forwards, ignoring the surprised Midnightstar, as I hurtled past her. Leaping in mid-air, it was as if time had completely stopped. _Please don't kill her, PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!_

All I could think about was Glaciermountains ' horror struck face, as she leaned down to say good-bye to her kit one last time. She was possibly the only queen Blizzardclan ever had at the moment, and even the FIRST queen ever in Blizzardclan. This was it. If they had even lay a strand of fur out of line, on that kits' pelt… They would be dead in an instant. Or at least I would make sure. "NOOOO!" I shrieked, scoring my claws into the back of the cream she-cat's shoulders, twisting, and driving my fangs into any tuft of fur I felt. The she-cat immediately howled in pain, swinging around to glare at me straight in the eye, before rushing off, and bucking every which way like a bull would do, to get the dang cowboy off it's back. But this, I was determined. I drove my claws even deeper, until blood spurted out on my face, and paws, practically turning my pelt red, instead of sky blue. As the she-cat jerked, and swung all over the place, I could feel the energy draining from her pelt. It would be over soon… _Very soon…_ I thought in pure hatred. Just as the she-cat was about to give another attempt to buck me off, a bundle of fur came crashing into me, knocking my out of place, and sending me sprawling onto the blood-stained grass.

I looked up to see a slender brown cat, lunging at me not a moment too soon. I hadn't even gotten time to stand on my own two paws. She clamped down onto my shoulder, scarring, and slicing every which way. I knew I was facing not only a much more stronger, and re-energized cat, but also an agile, and quick one too.

I rolled, hoping to get away from the grasp, at any minute, but I only continued to feel the claws rake down my spine.

_Oh come on Frosty! Think of Cloudkit!_

I then remembered the young kit, probably dying, and gasping for air. Then I thought… _THIS. IS. NOT. THE. END._

I leaped up, landing squarely on the cats two shoulders, but before I could do anything she plummeted to the floor, rolling, this way and that.

What on earth was happening! I could hardly breathe anymore, as the air was squashed out of my chest.

Maybe… It was the end…

Just as the cat turned back onto her paws, and lifted her claws to the sky for the final death blow. She yowled like there was no tomorrow. "This is what you get for messing with Dark Night clan!" Closing my eyes, I flinched. Ready for whatever came my way… But what really shocked me was… The enormous caterwaul that scorched the air, crackling, and sheering the camp, until I thought possibly… It was my own.

But it wasn't.

As I dared to gaze out at the horrifying shrills, I spotted the brown cat struggling for dear life, as Leopardshard plunged each and every claw into her throat. Was it? No. _Could _it? Could it have even been possible!?

I stared in dismay, as the young tom struck with every blow, right down until the she-cat was in tears. I shot a quick glance at Midnightstar, who had stopped dead in her tracks, as she was about a couple of fox-lengths away from hurtling through the air at me. Instead, a dark fire exploded inside of her eyes, as she redirected her leap at Leopardshard.

"No!" I shrieked, gaining strength, and heaving myself to my paws. Immediately the yellow cat let go of his grasp, and darted off towards the small wooden bridge, that ran across the long, gargling river. He spun around, and then plunged right at the leader's belly. But she was fast. Darting to one side, she ripped her claws down his un-kept, flank.

_No!..._ I thought. This couldn't be happening. This was all my fault. Cloudkit, and now Leopard? I couldn't believe he'd actually go that far in defending me.

I then remembered…

_Wait… Where is my other stupid warrior?_

I whipped my head around to see Scarletblossom being scarred, and teared apart from all sides. And all she was doing.. Was talking. "Wow. The kp cab't fight!" One Dark Night warrior claimed. "Ignoring moves?" Another sneered. And all she said was. "No, I have moves, I just ain't using them." But I knew… She didn't. She couldn't fight at all! She was such an embarrassment to the clan.

I then focused on Leopardshard. Soon, the cream cat was up, and tackling him too! This was going all wrong! Then a whisper appeared on my screen. 'I never wanted to do this…'

_Foxstar!?_

A growl rose in my throat, and I quickly retorted. 'Then why _are_ you doing this!?' There was no reply. Nor was there any time to wait for a reply. I sped off, at full speed to come face to face with Midnightstar. "Alright, I've had it you idiot! You turn around, and fight _ME!_ Not… _HIM!_" I ficked my tail at the bloody Leopardshard. He had nearly gave his life for me… WHEN I HAD LIKE 7!

"Oh? Now why would we do that? You can't even fight like a true warrior. None the least like a leader." The cream cat chuckled, as well as another brown she-cat who had joined them. "No really! One on one!" But dang… I immediately wanted to take those words, and shove em right back in my mouth… But it was too late. "Puh! You say that, cause you don't have a clan. Dark Night clan, fights together… AS A CLAN." _So does Blizzard…_ I thought hastily. "And! We protect each other in the heat of battle…" She continued. _So does Blizzard! _"And! We most of all, protect, and help our kits… When a war has overcome in the camp." "SO DOES BLIZZARD!" I yowled, glaring like I had never done before. Midnightstar then flicked her tail at the cream warrior. "Acesong… Go and bring… This so called '_CLOUDKIT' _here. Right on this very bridge."

"What!"

I was no longer gonna stand this.

"You cannot, and WILL NOT touch one of Blizzardclan's finest kits!" I spat, fury, and complete hatred swelling inside of me, I wanted to claw at it, with MY OWN CLAWS. "Just look around Frost… You're out numbered. Might as well, do what we say…" I glanced around at the five warriors that circled me, and only the two warriors of my own that were too stunned to do anything.

_Good._

I thought.

_They better not try and do anything… Especially Scarlet. _I wanted them to stay right where they were. They were not gonna do anything stupid, like try to attack this mass of Dark Night clan warrior. But then I realized it was hardly a mass at all. Just… What? Like, five warriors! They had only three more than us, THREE MORE! But it was _more._ And Blizzardclan had _less._

Acesong smirked wildly, as she set the wounded kit down on the wooden bridge.

_Good. At least she's still breathing. _I thought secretly… Knowing if I had said it aloud, they would have clawed the kits' heart out at any moment. Acesong gently set the kit, down then quickly took her place above the kit, while outstretching her claws, and hanging them over the kit, like a trapped insect, trapped in a spider's web.

"What are you doing!" I screeched, digging my claws into the earth, as if it were Midnightstar's own fur. But… It wasn't. "Oh nothing… Just returning the favor you did to me…" The black leader grinned.

"What? What favor, did I ever give YOU!" I hissed, but what good would it do? The other Dark Night clan warriors only snickered, and laughed at the situation. BUT THIS WAS A KIT! You could NOT harm a kit, even if it wasn't from your own clan!  
"Yes you did…" The leader took a couple of paces forward, to stand right in my face. "Do you remember?..." She began, her muzzle quivering with every word she spoke, as if she were on the verge of crying. "Do you remember what you did to me?..." I glanced down at my paws. I had done _nothing! _At least nothing this bad for… KILLING CLOUDKIT! The leader then continued. "You ruined my clan from the start… Now I'm gonna ruin yours."

I could not believe it… I then realized, what was going on. It was the day, I had pushed her away. And dang I'd do anything to be her ally right now. But I had my chance… Now it was over. "So?... Where's your stupid, idiot Rosepaw now, huh?" "SHE'S ROSE_FALL_ NOW!" I hissed, knowing it was only gonna make her more furious. "Well doesn't this seem familiar. I had no one… And now you have no one." _What do you mean? I've got Leo, and Scarlet!_ I thought silently… _And Cloudkit…_

"It was your choice… Remember… Hurt people… _Hurt _people… Like you Frost." She gave one more glance, before nodding at Acesong.

The small kit, let out a horrified mewl of sheer terror. "FROST!" Acesong didn't waste a moment, plunging her claws into the kits throat, and tearing her head clean off.

"NOOOO!"

**I know... Horrible ending... ; ;... Gonna try to complete the next chapter fast, so I don't leave you hanging...**


	17. Chapter 17-The Forbidden Discovery

**I know, such a sad ending for chapter 16. Finally here's chapter 17. Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and the many more to come!**

Nothing but complete dread curled over me… Cloudkit… Was dead. Killed. Right down in the middle of my dang own stupid camp! And I couldn't even defend her! What kind of leader was I!? _A stupid one… _I thought.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone, the one thing I was trying to protect the most. What would Windfrost say? And what about the proud mother?... Glaciermountain! These were just way too horrifying thoughts to even continue thinking about! I tried shaking them off, but just couldn't. I felt like I just wanted to scream at high pitch into the sky above. Why wouldn't I? No. Why _couldn't _I!? Was the question… But no… Not anymore, I couldn't handle it anymore. _Cloudkit… Why?... WHY!?_

I whipped my head straight at Midnightstar, glaring, and glaring, and glaring, and glaring. Peeling my claws into the earth even farther, deeper, that almost my whole two paws were underground, made one of the Dark Night clan warriors step back in surprise. No matter what happened, I would _not _let this one slip. "You…" I growled through clenched teeth. "Me? Why of course it was me! Who else could it have been? The kits' own mother!" The leader baffled in complete sarcasm. I didn't care, not even a bit. "You!" I nearly screeched, teeth still clenched, as I shoved the remaining Dark Night clan warriors out of my path, to come face to face with the stupid, idiot-like leader! She had done this… AND I HAD DONE NOTHING NO WHERE NEAR AS BAD AS THIS! I mean, even if she had a large, huge clan, and if I had _still _turned her away, and denied becoming allies. Would she still have done this? Would anyone would have done this? I then realized the world was filled with much more enemies than the true one you may think you're facing at the moment.

_Leafystar…_

I thought in such hatred. Even Leopardshard, and the dumb-founded Scarletblossom had fallen silent. What did it matter anymore! Cloudkit was gone. GONE! Completely! The only kit! I then recalled Ebonykit, but… She was more like an apprentice, than a kit.

But Cloudkit? Now that was a whole nother story.

I felt like lashing out at the leader at any minute… I didn't even care, if we were outnumbered. _Not anymore at least… _

_1…2….Uh… 2 and a half…_

But 3 never came.

The leader just kept on snickering. "Puh! Totally knew it…" I knew now, I couldn't do anything… So I finally gave in. "Fine! You've had your fun! Now get out!" Just as Midnightstar was going to agree… This time Foxstar stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not done… Midnight's had her fun. But mine's only beginning." "What!?" I heard Leo screech in surprise. I had nearly forgotten she was there, figuring Midnightstar had been the one to lead the clan, and give orders here… But maybe that was about to change. The orange leader took another step forward, her lustrous pelt gleaming in the afternoon light.

"I say we finish off Blizzardclan once and for all."

"WHAT!?" Both me and Leo screeched in sudden horror at the same time, while Scarletblossom just turned and started yapping away again. But we were warriors. What could words do?

"Oh yeah? Well we're gonna move districts so far, that you'll never find us. Come on Frost."

_What an idiot!_

Rolling my eyes, I slightly smirked at the thought. Hey, in my opinion, it was true. She was practically calling Blizzardclan weak! Although… Deep down, somewhere… I knew it was true. We had to run from this situation, or else I'd lose everyone else to these wretched leaders.

I looked back at the dead Cloudkit, drowned in a pool of blood on the small wooden bridge, as each drop trickled into the river. It was like a horror scene! Literately! The once beautiful brown furred kit, destined to be a warrior, now lay dead, drenched in her own blood, turning her a bright red, resembling Rosefall.

Midnightstar then realized what I was looking at. "Bummer… She's for surely dead." Anger scored through me once more. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean… She's gone. Gosh! I wonder how I'd feel if Acesong lay dead as a kit, at my own paws, in my _own _camp." She smirked wildly. Then it hit me… _Is she… __taunting __me!? _This would simply, NOT DO.

"No. She's not dead."

"WHAT!?" The wicked leader sounded half confused, and half alarmed. It was then when Acesong stepped forward. "Yeah she is dead Frost, forget it." "Yeah, you can't bring her back." The brown warrior who had once been clinging on for dear life in front of my own eyes, had finally recovered. I still noted the dried blood that clung around her neck, as if it were a necklace, worn in pride. "What are you talking about? She's alive." I continued, pretending like nothing had ever happened. "You know she's only playing." Fury started to rise in the brown cat's eyes. "Frost, no. She's dead." "No she is _NOT!" _I spat, pride getting the best of me. Maybe it might turn out alright after all.

"No she's dead. End. OF STORY." Midnightstar confirmed. "Yeah right."

"Fine! I'm not gonna listen to you anymore, instead…" She lunged at Leopardshard, claws outstretched, eyes burning in ambition. Slightly gasping from the scene, I nearly yowled in alarm. But I clamped my jaws shut.

_No… Wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

They were practically tearing me apart! Leo, who was no struggling to free himself from the dark leader's grasp. The other Dark Night clan warriors began piling on top of him as well. But I knew if I spoke a word, they'd prove me wrong. That's all they wanted to do! But to sit and watch as he was being torn apart?... NO WAY! "…Uh-" I stammered slightly. "What was that? Can't hear you Frost!" The leader sneered in such pride, and dignity I actually wanted to claw my own eyes out to keep me from lookin at them. "Wow Frost, can't even defend your own clanmates." The brown warrior taunted.

"No!" I hissed. "Ok, then why don't you FIGHT!" She flashed back. I knew I just _had _to change the subject. "Uh- Well-… What is your name anyways!" "BROWNWING! Ya happy!?" It was over… No more stalling, no more… Nothing.

"Ok, ok! Just stop!"

"No you stop Frost! Cloud's dead and you know it!"

Maybe… Maybe I'd accept leaving or whatever, but not Cloudkit. "No. No, she's alive." "Idiot SHE'S DEAD! You can't just accuse her of being alive!" Brownwing growled, circling me with every step. "Yeah? Well you can't just accuse her of being dead!" The brown she-cat looked stunned beyond words. "What!? No! You saw Acesong kill her! Stop lying!" "But I-" A whisper then appeared on my screen. 'Froststar, I'm dead. Just give it up! It's alright…'

'No!' I replied.

This time she nearly sat up from her dead position, figuring she had been role playing, but it had been .REAL. "Frost I'm dead." "SEE!?" Brownwing spat. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

I couldn't believe it! The dang kit, even is against me! When I was doing all this… For her!

"Bu-bu-but No! This is so stupid! You just can't come in here, and-" But before I could even finished, Brownwing finished.

"No, _you're _stupid Froststar! Cloudkit's dead! It is completely over, JUST ACCEPT IT ALREADY!"

_What! But-_

Sighing I figured.

_She's right…_

"Ok, I-"

"You know what? That's it. I'm leaving." "Really!?" I was shocked. Shocked to even say anything. "So you mean Cloudkit can still be alive?"

"No you idiot, I'm leaving Blizzardclan."

Confusion and alarm swept through me. What was she talking about!? "Wait, but… You're not in Blizzard? Are you?" "NO!" She screeched for the last time.

"I'm leaving as Glacialmountain!"  
I froze. That's all I needed to hear… "You mean… _You're _Glaicalmountain? Nah! I don't believe it!" _She couldn't be Glacial! She just couldn't!_

After all this… The battle, and… EVERYTHING! She was in a totally different clan! And worse! She had the chance to choose which clan to help… And she chose being against Blizzardclan, and with Dark Night clan! No… I couldn't, and _wouldn't _believe it. "No… You're not." I finally confirmed. She only raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You really want me to prove it!"

Shock flooded through me… It made sense! Who could know the name Glacialmountain but… GLACIALMOUNTAIN HERSELF! But no… Just completely no! Before I had time to even blink, that cat slipped through her black hole, and vanished. I stared at Cloudkit who resumed her position, dead, on the wooden bridge. Everything was falling apart before my very eyes. "No… WAIT!" I yowled as Midnightstar clung onto Leopardshard's bloody pelt. He nearly collapsed to the very ground, as Acesong came rushing up, alongside with Foxstar and started clawing, and striking me from all sides. "STOP!" I spat, furiously. But did you really think they'd take notice? Of course not! Foxstar only smirked, while Acesong continued bashing at me from all sides. This was horrible! Blizzardclan was being wiped away clean! And I was doing nothing about it!

I soon heard footsteps, as a cat approached from behind me. "Stop Fox. Stop fighting Ace." She ordered. Quite bewildered, the two backed away realizing the importance of the arriving cat. I dared not to look, from the familiar voice.

"You can face me now." She hissed slightly.

Whirling around I met eye to eye with… "Glacialmountain!" "That's right. So you were totally proved wrong Frost. Cloudkit is dead, and now you, and all of Blizzardclan should be dead too." I was half ignoring her, and half responding. "BUT HOW!? How can it be!" "Whatever! I already told you, I'm leaving. Blizzardclan is nothing but a bunch of kp's!"

Nothing, I'm telling you, NOTHING, but pure horror swam through me.

A flashback began to form in my mind, as I recalled the exact words Glacial had spoken on possibly one of the bestest nights I had ever had with Blizzardclan. The excited chase! _ ….No… _I thought. Fear seemed to come out of nowhere as I remembered. "Ha! I'll never leave Blizzarclan!" The thrilling night came back to me as I remembered as Cindermoon, and I watched as Glacier explained how she felt for her beloved clan. "You know, Wind, Chained and all of them. They're nothing but pathetic clans. Blizzard couldn't be more dramatic or fun!" Glacier cheered, flicking her tail in great enthusiasm. "I love Blizzardclan!" "Me too! I'll always stay loyal." Cinder agreed. "I'll never leave Blizzardclan!" Glaciermountain shouted throughout the night. The very words rang through the stars, and around the camp for what seemed like eternity.

Glacier's harsh tone brought me back to the present. "So, good-bye, cause you sure won't be seeing me anymore."

**I know, another cliff-hanger. Hey, but at least you got to see Chaper 17. Now, onto 18!**


End file.
